The Path to True Love
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: After divorcing Ron, Hermione decides that she's done living for other people, but she's in for a surprise. HGRL, RLSB, HGRLSB. Slash, smut, lemons, etc... It's rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Freedom.

She took a deep breath and stepped outside the Bond Breaking office at the Ministry of Magic with a smile on her face. A warm breeze blew her hair out of her face as she danced down the stone steps. "I haven't felt this good since I was back at Hogwarts with Harry and Ginny!" She said, to no one in particular.

Her marriage to Ron Weasley was less than stellar to begin with. They had decided to marry more out of pressure from his family, especially Molly, and from Harry, than out of true love, but they had fallen in to what Hermione had thought to be a comfortable pattern.

Hermione as a well known potions mistress and Ron testing out the newest racing brooms for the Nimbus Company. They had dinner together, slept in the same bed, and went to movies and out to dinner and parties together.

Apparently that wasn't enough for Ron.

One month ago she came home to find a very pregnant and very smug looking Lavender Brown sitting on_ her_ sofa with _her _husband.

_/Flashback/_

"Hey Mione," Ron said softly.

"Hi Ron. Hello Lavender."

"Hermione." Lavender said, looking as if she smelled the bad end of a hippogriff.

"Ron, why is Lavender here?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering.

"I need to talk to you alone for a bit, Mione. Please."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will tell me exactly what's going on right this minute!" She demanded.

"Fine, Mione!" He huffed, his ears turning red. "I wanted to do this in private, but since you won't give me the chance to, here it goes. Lavender is pregnant. The baby is mine. I want a divorce from you, so that I can marry her. I want a REAL family, with a REAL wife, who stays home with our CHILDREN."

She knew he tossed in that last bit to hurt her, and it worked. After growing up as an only child, Hermione had always wanted a big family, but after the final battle, with all of the injuries she received, all the curses she was subjected to, she feared she would never conceive. After many visits to many healers and medi-witches, her worst fears were confirmed.

Too many Cruciatus curses had left her body too damaged to ever have children.

Hermione turned and went to the bedroom that she used to share with Ronald, with him on her heels, demanding that she stop and talk to him. She slammed the door in his face with a bang, and with a flick of her wand, warded it so that he couldn't follow her in.

She went to the floo and called the one person that she knew she could trust to help her pack her things without asking too many questions just yet. She could barely admit to herself what was happening, it would be too much to have to admit to another person that her husband didn't even love her.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place," She said, as she tossed the floo powder into the fireplace.

She stuck her head into the green flames and called, "Remus," into the dark parlor of the home that Remus Lupin, her closes friend, shared with Sirius Black. "Remus?" She said again.

His faded black robs and scuffed shoes barely came into view before she heard him, "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked, as he walked into the room, concern written all over his face.

"I need your help, Remus," she said, "I need to pack all my things and get out of here as quickly as possible, but my books will take all day if I have to do it alone, and you know I can't leave them here."

"What happened?" He asked, looking confused.

"Please just help me, I'll explain later." She looked up at him, pleading with tears in her eyes.

He nodded and she stepped back toward the bed, allowing him to come through the floo.

"I don't know what's going on, and you can tell me whenever you're ready, but you are coming back to Grimmauld with me, when we're done here." He told her.

"But…" she started.

He held up a hand to silence her.

"Harry would kill me if I just let you go off alone, especially as upset as I can see that you are."

She nodded and he went through the door to the library, and began to carefully pack her books, while she stayed in the bedroom to pack her clothes, photo albums and other personal items.

_/End Flashback./_

As Hermione Jane Granger, formerly Weasley, stood outside the Ministry of Magic, she felt as if a ton of bricks had been lifted off of her shoulders. She hadn't realized just how miserable she had been in her marriage, until she wasn't married any longer.

She wondered for a moment what she would do with her life. A book worm since the age of 4, she had always lived up to the expectations of others, good grades, prefect, head girl, graduated with honors, married young. Now she was nothing but a divorced potions mistress.

"That's it, no more frumpy, boring Hermione Granger. No more keeping my nose stuck in a book. No more spending every night at home alone while everyone else goes to parties and pubs. No more pretending to be happy to keep everyone else happy. I'm going to do whatever makes me happy and DAMN the rest of the world."

With a wicked grin, and a loud pop, she vanished from the steps of the Ministry.


	2. Chapter 2

One more loud pop and Hermione landed on the front steps of Grimmauld Place.

Rather than knocking, she turned the knob and headed straight down the hall, past the enormous umbrella rack and the portrait of crazy old Mrs. Black, Sirius' mother.

Shoving open the next door, Hermione barged into the kitchen, only to see something that shocked her to the core.

Remus Lupin, her best friend and closest confidant was pressed against the counter next to the sink, eyes closed, being snogged into oblivion by none other than Sirius Black. The two were pressed so closely together that you could barely tell where one's robes ended and the other's began.

She turned on her heel and hurried out of the kitchen and further down the hallway to the library. She went straight to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a large bottle of firewhiskey and a tumbler. She poured herself a large portion and drank it down, grimacing, before pouring another and sinking into one of the battered arm chairs facing the fire.

Slowly sipping her drink, what she had just witnessed started to sink in and she began to realize what a fool she had been.

The look on Remus' face had been more then just lust. There was pure love on his face when Sirius' lips passed over his jaw and down his neck. There was no mistaking those two. "What a fool I am. How could I have not noticed sooner?" She muttered to herself.

"Hermione! I didn't know you were back!" Exclaimed Remus as he came into the room and engulfed her in a big hug. He summoned another glass from the cabinet and sat down beside her, pouring himself a drink. "How did it go today at the ministry?"

"Fine, fine," she said. "Neither of us put up a fight, it was just a matter of signing the paperwork. I refused alimony, and there was no child support to deal with, so it only took about 20 minutes to do the paperwork and another 20 minutes waiting on the ministry's bond breaker to go over the paperwork and deem it all legal."

She took a big gulp of her firewhiskey and looked at Remus. "The bond removal hurt like a son of a bitch though." She held up her hand and showed him the burn around her left ring finger where her bond ring had lain only hours before.

"Ouch," he said, as he picked up her hand and placed light kisses around her finger, careful not to drag his lips on the tender flesh.

Hermione blushed as she pulled her hand back. His lips were so soft, so tender. She glanced up at the handsome wizard and saw love in his eyes. "What in the would could that mean?" She thought to herself. "He was just in the kitchen being snogged half to death by Sirius, and now he looks at me like he wants to spend the rest of his life with me?"

Hermione cleared her throat, got up, and walked across the room to stare into the fireplace.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Love?" She wondered. "How can he call me love, when he was just with Sirius. What does that mean? Love like a little sister? Love like a daughter? Love like a one night stand? What the hell?"

"Hermione, you look like something's troubling you. What's the matter?"

"Oh Remus, it's nothing. I think I'm just a bit tired from today. I think I'll go take a nap."

She bent down and pecked him on the cheek, and moved to leave the room, but he grabbed her arm, and pulled her down onto the couch.

"You saw me in the kitchen with Padfoot didn't you?" Remus asked, finally realizing what the looks of confusion meant.

Hermione only nodded.

"Padfoot and I have been lovers since we were at Hogwarts, Hermione. You never knew?"

She shook her head. "How could I know? Locked upstairs during Order meetings. Trying to use Fred and George's Extendable Ears just to figure out how you were all planning on leaving us out of the battle that was obviously Harry's to finish. We barely saw any of you outside of meals!"

"Love, many of us wanted to keep you and the boys in on what was going on, but most of us are also terrified of Molly. She forbid us from telling you anything. Sirius was the only one to ever go against her and tell you all anything." Remus told her gently.

"That's another thing! You say you've been lovers with Sirius Black since you two were students at Hogwarts! If that's how it is then how can you sit there and call me 'Love,' when he's in the other room?"

"Sirius and I have been in love since we were students, but we've always had a bit of a weird relationship. Neither of us are really gay, but we've always had an attraction to each other. Sirius goes out and does his playboy routine that everyone knows about, and I've been in love with a beautiful little witch since long before it was legal." Remus admitted with his eyes downcast.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Hermione taking in everything that Remus had just told her, until their silence was broken by a deep voice.

"He's telling you the truth, you know. He's been enamored with you since around the time that we took that hippogriff ride."

They looked up to see Sirius standing in the doorway, watching them both.

"Just how long have you been standing there Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Long enough to know that you two are crazy about each other and you've finally bared your soul, and she's too dumbstruck to speak," Sirius said with a laugh before he wandered up the stairs, headed for his bedroom.

"Is he telling the truth? You've really been in love with me since 3rd year? Back when you were teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts?" She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"Yes Hermione. I've loved you for the past 10 years. Since you were 14 years old, I've loved you. You were the smartest witch I'd ever met, you still are. You're beautiful and strong. I've wanted nothing more than to do this," he learned down and brushed his lips across hers, "for the past 10 years." He told her.

Shocked, she sat there on the sofa, not sure of what to do or say. The man she'd admired and had a crush on since she was 14 had just confessed his love for her.

She did the only thing that made sense in her head at the moment, and got up and ran to her bedroom, locked the door and burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Remus and Sirius sat in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld place, alone.

"What did I do Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"You did the only thing you could do Moony. You declared your love for a young woman who quite obviously loves you back. She's young Moony. She's spent the last 5 years married to someone who never loved her, and only married her because his mommy wanted grandchildren that she ended up not being able to have. You've got to give her some time to sort through her feelings." Sirius told him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Mione will come around. She cares for you as much as you care about her, I tell by looking at her."

Remus shook his head. "I don't know Pads. She seemed pretty spooked last night, I mean, she got up and ran out of the room. No woman as young and beautiful as Hermione could fall in love with a poor, worn out old werewolf like me. I'm old enough to be her father. She's probably disgusted with me."

Sirius snorted. "Moony, moony, moony. You're either too hard on yourself, or you underestimate that pretty little witch upstairs. Or maybe it's both."

Remus just shook his head again.

Sirius got up and went out the backdoor. A minute or two later, everyone could hear the unmistakable sound of his motorbike taking off.

Remus levitated the dishes to the sink then went out the backdoor as well, and sat down on a bench in the small garden. He stared at Mrs. Black's flowers, blood red and midnight black roses, another of Kreacher's obsessions, he presumed, and thought of the beautiful little witch that was up only a couple of flights of stairs from him.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, hungry, but too confused about the night before, to go down stairs where the two men in her life were.

She heard the door bang and Sirius' motorbike take off and shortly the door banged again and she knew that Remus had left as well.

She jumped from the bed and went quietly down the stairs to the kitchen. Heading for the fridge, she grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice, bagels and some cream cheese and headed for the table to enjoy her breakfast alone.

She heard someone sniffling, and realized that everyone hadn't left as she had assumed.

She peeked through the kitchen window and saw Remus sitting in the garden with his elbows propped on his knees and his chin resting in his hands. His face was tired, he looked as if he didn't get a minutes rest the night before. A hand rose to his eyes, and brushed away the tears that we threatening to fall, his gaze never leaving the flowers in front of him.

Hermione leaned against the counter and thought about what she had just witnessed. Were those tears for her? They couldn't be. Could they? "I guess it's time to find out," she said to herself.

She put the bagels and cream cheese away, gulped down the glass of pumpkin juice that she had poured herself, and went to the stove to make tea.

As she waited for the water to boil, she sat cream and sugar onto a serving tray along with a plate of biscuits and cups.

After the water boiled, she poured it into the tea pot, put the lid on, and carried everything out to the back gardens.

She put the tea down on the table in front of Remus and sat next to him on the bench. His gaze still never left the roses in front of him, as if he didn't want to believe she was actually there.

"Remus," she said quietly, reaching out to touch his arm.

He pulled away, his head drooping, now staring at the ground.

"Remus John Lupin!" Hermione said a little louder. "Please don't ignore me Remus, I think that we really need to talk about what was said last night."

Remus turned his head to look at the beautiful witch sitting beside him. Her beautiful curly hair was glowing in the sunlight. The soft smile on her face told him that she was either about to tell him she loved him too, or she was trying to let him down gently. He realized that he was terrified, because one choice and his life would change forever, and the other, he was sure his heart would shatter.

"Remus, did you really mean everything that you said last night?"

"Every single word."

They sat in silence for a moment, then Hermione said, "I can't believe that I was married to someone I never loved, for 5 years, when the man that I've truly loved for 10 years, was always in love with me too."

Remus sat quietly, letting her words sink in. Surely he wasn't hearing her correctly. This beautiful young witch couldn't be in love with a 44 year old werewolf, who also happened to be her best friend's godfather's lover.

"Remus?" She asked quietly.

He lifted his face to look into her eyes. Those eyes were a beautiful hot cocoa brown and Remus felt as if he might drown in them, and knew that if he did, he'd die a happy man.

She watched, unable to speak, as he leaned in closer to her, his warm brown eyes with their flecks of amber staring into her eyes as if he could get lost in them.

Hermione leaned in and Remus reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. Their lips pressed together and they were both lost. His lips, soft and warm, hers supple and welcoming. His tongue teased her bottom lip and when her lips parted, slipped between them. Their tongues danced together in a battle for dominance, neither in a hurry to win over the other.

When the need for air became greater than their need for each other, they pulled apart and Hermione rested her forehead against Remus'. As she stared deep into his beautiful eyes, she knew they were both thinking the same thing, "How did I get so lucky?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days at Number 12, Grimmauld Place were filled with smiles, stolen kisses and plenty of flirting and longing glances. Their nights were spent with the three of them curled in front of the fire, quietly reading, Hermione and Remus on the couch and Sirius in an arm chair, or Remus and Sirius in chairs with Hermione curled up on the cushioned rug right in front of the fire.

The next Friday night that rolled around, Sirius went out to the pub with Harry which left Hermione and Remus reading by themselves in the library.

They snuggled together on the couch with glasses of wine, and their favorite books, and for over an hour they read, content just to be snuggled with each other in front of the fire.

Hermione suddenly sat up and closed her book causing Remus to close his book as well, and turn to look at her. "What's wrong love?" He asked.

"I was just wondering, Remus, where this puts us? We've been in love with each other for 10 years, but you've been in love with Sirius since before I was born and I couldn't, and wouldn't, ever dream of asking you to give that up. Love is just too precious to give up like that."

"Merlin knows I'd give up heaven and earth for you Hermione." Remus answered, "but it is nice to know that you don't mind Pads and I being…well, being whatever we are to each other. I know we have a complicated relationship, and my being in love with Sirius too, doesn't help matters any. You're the most understand witch I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, Love."

"I don't think our relationship is all that complicated Remus. I love you and you love me. Who cares if you happen to have a boyfriend that you've loved for 25 years, and he happens to love you back?" Hermione said with a laugh.

Remus threw his head back and laughed. "You're the only one who would see the comical side of this," and with that, Remus pushed Hermione back on the couch and started planting playful kisses across her nose and cheeks as she giggled. When he reached her lips his playful kisses became more urgent.

He moved his kisses along her jaw and down her neck, stopping only to nibble and suck on her luscious ear lobes, causing a moan from deep inside her. He continued down her neck, nibbling at the soft flesh at her collarbone, where neck and shoulder meet. Her babbling and gasps were all Remus needed to hear, to know that she approved.

He paused for a moment to look into her eyes, and he saw so much love, and longing. He reached for the hem of her shirt and she helped him pull it up and over her head, and then dropped it in the floor. Underneath she wore a simple white cotton bra that couldn't have been sexier on her beautiful body if it had been black lace.

Remus quickly resumed his assault on her ears and neck, loving the quiet moans and babbling words that he coaxed from her lips with each nip and nibble. Slowly he moved down her neck and shoulder to her chest.

Hermione tugged at Remus' shirt, and he pulled back for a moment to allow her to remove his shirt. She ran her fingers over his hard, smooth chest and slightly defined abs.

He reached up and slipped the strap of her bra off her shoulder, moved the fabric to the side and planted soft kisses all around and over her milky white breasts before taking the small pink nipple into his mouth and suckling on it. Her back arched she moaned deeply when he softly bit the tender flesh around her nipple. He reached for her other shoulder, and began the same sensual assault on that side.

Unknown to the two of them, Sirius had decided to come back from the pub early, and Harry was with him. They walked into the library looking for Remus and Hermione and got more than they had bargained for. "Merlin's beard Moony!" Sirius exclaimed. "You could have let a bloke know to knock or something! Muggles put a sock on the door knob I believe," he said, laughing.

Remus and Hermione both jumped up, Hermione doing her best to cover herself, and Remus stepped in front of her, shielding her from view while she got her bra back into place and her shirt back over her head.

After getting her clothes back in place, Hermione peeked around Remus, to see Harry's reaction. He stood in the middle of the doorway, like a statue, with his mouth half open. He looked like he'd walked in on his parents having sex.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry turned around and walked quickly out of the library. Sirius turned to follow him, but before he could, Hermione said "Let me Sirius," and took off after Harry.

She caught him just before he walked out the door.

"Harry, please let me explain."

"Explain? What's to explain? You're not even divorced from Ron for a week before your shagging someone old enough to be your father." Harry said cruelly.

"At least I wanted until after the divorce was final before I started sleeping with someone else. If I recall correctly, Ronald has been 'shagging' Lavender Brown for more than 2 years now." Hermione shot back.

"But did it have to be Remus?" Harry asked quietly.

"Harry, Remus and I have been in love since I was 14, back in third year when we saved Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss. I had a crush on him then, and he had fallen for me as well, and neither of us seemed to be able to get over the other one. Neither of us knew about the other one's feelings of course, or I'd have never even married Ron. You know Ron and I only married because it was expected." She told him gently.

"You love him?" Harry asked, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"Remus has been one of my best friends for years Harry, and yes, I do love him."

"And he loves you?"

"I really do think so, Harry. We've had an amazing week together. We really get each other. We have a great time just sitting in front of the fire, curled up together, reading a good book." Hermione answered with a smile.

Harry could see that she was really in love. It was written all over her face, in her rosy cheeks, the brightness in her eyes. She was smitten with his godfather's best friend.

"If you're sure, I guess I can learn to live with it." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione's face lit up. "Thank you so much for understanding Harry."

The two walked back down the hall and into the kitchen, and Harry sat at the table while Hermione made tea.

"So you and Remus, eh?" Harry asked, with a grin.

"Yes Harry, me and Remus. He's really something you know, so smart, so funny. We have loads in common, more than you could even imagine. We have such a lovely time together, even if we're just sitting in the same room together, reading, or just staring at the wall." Hermione said with a smile, as she pulled a package of chocolate biscuits from the cabinet.

"Well, I can see that he really makes you happy Hermione. I'm happy for you."

"Maybe you should tell Remus that too Harry. He probably thinks you're going to hate him, and you know how much he cares for you." Hermione told him.

"But, Hermione, what about Remus and Sirius? Sirius told me that he and Remus have had a relationship of sorts since they were in school." Harry asked.

"It complicates things a bit I suppose," Hermione said, "But Remus and I love each other, and I don't see his love for Sirius as a reason for us not to be together, nor is our love a reason for he and Sirius not to be together."

Harry sat in awe for a moment, looking at the witch in front of him. "You're one special witch Hermione. There's probably not another witch out there who would be willing to let the man that she loves stay with the man that he loves."

"I agree." A deep voice said from the door.

Harry and Hermione turned to see Sirius watching them. Hermione blushed. "Eavesdropping again Padfoot?" She asked.

"Not on purpose Hermione. Just coming to the kitchen for some tea, but I see you two started without me." He said as he sat down at the table next to Harry.

Harry looked over at Sirius just as Hermione reached for two more teacups, and couldn't help noticing the way that he was watching her bum as she stretched to reach the top shelf of the cabinet. He kicked Sirius in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell Harry??" Sirius asked angrily.

Harry looked toward Hermione and raised an eyebrow. Sirius grinned and ignored him, which only puzzled Harry.

"Remus, love, come into the kitchen and have some tea with us, won't you?" Hermione called.

Remus poked his head into the kitchen and looked around, unsure if he should or not.

"Come on Remus, I'm not going to hex you or anything." Harry said, laughing when the nervous man visibly relaxed.

The three sat around the enormous wooden table talking for hours. The Marauders told Harry and Hermione stories from their days at Hogwarts. Everything from their pranks on Severus, to their adventures as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Hermione and Harry told Sirius and Remus about the Polyjuice potion in 2nd year, suspecting Malfoy as the Heir of Slytherin, and Harry even admitted to assisting Peeves with a few pranks on Snape.

They continued their stories until late into the night, until Harry realized what time it was, and decided it was time to head home.

After Harry flooed back to his flat, Hermione realized that she was quite tired, and headed up to her room, leaving Sirius and Remus alone in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

//AN// _Thank you all so much for your reviews. Please, please keep them coming. They keep me inspired to keep writing ;) I love knowing that you're enjoying my chapters. This is my favorite fic that I've written, and I've worked the hardest on, so knowing that it's appreciated really helps me keep it up. Here's your slash, your smut, your lemons, whatever you want to call it. Enjoy__. :) (Even if these weren't the lemons you were expecting)_ ////

"She's a hell of a girl Moony," Sirius said, grinning at his best friend.

"I know Padfoot; I still wonder how a beautiful little witch like her could love an old werewolf who is shagging another wizard." Remus replied.

"Ah, but Moony, I'm not just another wizard," Sirius said with a mischievous grin. He stood from the table and pulled Remus up with him. Holding the werewolf close to him, Sirius nuzzled his face against Remus' neck, and sniffed deeply. "Smell her on you Moons. Smells so good."

Remus growled as he reached for Sirius. He pulled his face closer and their mouths crashed together roughly. Sirius nipped at Remus' bottom lip, and the werewolf ground his jean clad, hardened member against Sirius' leg as all the doubts and worries from the day slipped from his mind.

"Oh Merlin, Moony, I need this so bad"

"Me too Padfoot."

Sirius fumbled with the buttons on Remus' shirt for a few moments before grabbing each side of the well worn shirt and ripping it off. "I'll buy you a new one," he grumbled.

He worked his way down Remus' chest, stopping at his left nipple to nip it sharply, causing the man to gasp loudly, and continued kissing and licking his way down his chest until he reached his belly button. Sirius dipped his tongue in and out of Remus' belly button for a moment, and headed further down once more. He reached his partner's pants and began unfastening the button down fly with his teeth.

It was agonizingly slow for Remus, who wanted nothing more than to have Sirius wrap his hot mouth around his hard member.

Unknown to both of them, Hermione had come down to get her book from the library when she heard the noise in the kitchen, and even though she knew exactly what was going on, she couldn't help but take a peek in on them.

She crept down the hall and peeked her head around the corner, and what she saw was hot, much, much hotter than the serious snogging she'd witnessed the week before.

Remus was standing, half leaned against the kitchen table with his pants around his ankles and Sirius Black on his knees in front of him. Hermione watched as Sirius took the entire length of Remus into his mouth and Remus' hands tightened in Sirius' hair.

"Oh Gods Padfoot, that's fucking amazing," Remus moaned.

Hermione couldn't have agreed more. She slipped her hand down the waistband of her tiny yoga shorts, and into her panties. She played her fingers across her womanhood as Sirius was rolling Remus' balls with his fingers.

She slipped her fingers into her wet folds and found that sweet spot, and began to slowly rub herself and she watched Sirius push Remus back onto the kitchen table and ravage his member.

Remus' hands looked for something to hold onto and found nothing but wood. He grasped the edge of the table so hard that Hermione was sure that there would be nail marks in the wood later.

Remus was soon thrusting his hips so quickly to meet Sirius' mouth that Sirius had to grab his hips and hold him to the table.

By this time Hermione was rubbing herself furiously, leaned up against the wall as she watched Sirius and Remus together.

Remus tried to push Sirius away, "Going…to…" he groaned, but Sirius continued, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Remus moaned a loud moan that sounded a bit like a howl and his hands clenched on the table as he came in Sirius' mouth. Hermione clutched the wall as her orgasm rocked her body. She slipped her hand from her shorts as Sirius pulled away from Remus.

Hermione slipped back upstairs and crawled into her bed, falling asleep quickly.

Meanwhile the boys were still in the kitchen, doing the things that Hermione was upstairs dreaming about.

Sirius had grabbed his wand and vanished his clothing while Remus was busy kicking off his shoes, socks and pants. When Remus turned back to Sirius, the former convict was right there, and started kissing him. He ran his tongue along Remus' bottom lip, and prodded his mouth open. Their tongues danced together for a moment before Remus pulled away.

"Do you think Mione knows that we knew she was there?"

"Probably not, she tried to sneak away pretty quietly."

"I could smell her from here. Gods"

"_I_ could smell her from here, Moons."

Remus leaned forward and kissed Sirius, and Sirius responded by pushing Remus back onto the table. He grabbed his wand and muttered a lubrication spell before sinking into Remus. He moved in and out of Remus slowly at first, but quickly picked up speed.

"Oh...Pads…So good….Ohh," Remus panted.

"Fuck Mooney!" Sirius groaned

For several minutes, all that could be heard in Number 12 were groans, grunts, flesh slapping together and the occasional swear coming from the kitchen.

Sirius reached down and began to stroke Remus' member that was once again hard, in time with his strokes.

They both cried out at the same time. Remus going into his hand had driven Sirius over the edge. He muttered a quick cleansing spell before collapsing onto the table next to Remus.

"That was a-fucking-mazing, and this is sweet and all, but can we find somewhere more comfortable to 'cuddle,' I'm not quite as young as I used to be, I'm afraid" Remus said with a laugh.

Sirius chuckled and got up, pulling Remus to his feet. He grabbed his wand and flicked it around the room, banishing their scattered clothes to the laundry, and they headed up stairs to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_//AN// I was inspired by a recent review, to create a poll, and let my readers make a decision about the story. The option from my readers that has the most votes will decide what happens later on in the story. I have a feeling that this story is going to get long. :) Sorry that you didn't get this update as fast as the others, my muse had a bit of trouble today. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.////_

Hermione woke early the next morning and found the house quiet. She headed downstairs to make tea, but noticed Remus' door open. She peeked inside and saw her two favorite men, curled up together, snoring softly. The early morning sun was shining down on their faces causing them both to look rather angelic. She smiled at the sight, and couldn't help but walk into the room.

Before she realized what she was doing, she was standing beside the bed watching the two sleeping wizards. She reached out and brushed a few stray hairs out of Remus' eyes and laid her hand softly on his cheek, brushing the tips of her fingers across the stubble. She quickly pulled her hand back when she realized that he was stirring.

He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her standing above him. Unsure of what to do, she turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"Morning love," Remus said, sleepily.

"Good morning," Hermione said, smiling down at her handsome werewolf.

Remus put his hand behind her neck and gently pulled her down for a kiss. Their lips met and Hermione melted into him. "Oh his lips are so soft," she thought.

Remus turned to hold her as she slid down next to him. He pulled her tightly against his body, his erection pressing into her stomach and Hermione moaned softly.

Unknown to both of them Sirius had woken up next to them. He quietly slipped out of bed, quickly left the room and then closed the door softly behind him to give the two a morning of privacy. He cast a few silencing spells around the room before heading back to his own bedroom to take a nap.

Hermione shuddered with excitement when she heard Remus groan deeply from his chest and responded by running her hands up over his broad shoulders and down his scarred chest. She found his scars so sexy, like he had lived a life of mystery and excitement.

Remus reached for the hem of her shirt, and quickly pulled it over her head. He brushed kisses down her neck and across her chest to her breasts where he paid special attention to the curve on the underside of her breast, making Hermione moan and try to press herself against his hard member.

He continued brushing kisses down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her sleep shorts. He lightly flicked his tongue around her waist before looking up at Hermione and grinning. With one quick motion he yanked both her shorts and panties down, and tossed them carelessly to the floor.

He flicked his tongue across her mound and deeply breathed in her delicious scent. He dove his tongue in between her folds before sticking his tongue deeply inside her, making her feel things in places she'd never felt before.

Hermione's hips bucked toward his face as he pulled his tongue back to tease her entrance with his tongue, before flicking her bud, and going back again. It only took moments before her inner walls clamped around his tongue and she screamed out his name.

He moved back above her and teased her with the tip of his member, rubbing it along her slit.

"Oh Remus, please, I need you," she found herself begging.

"But Hermione, you're so beautiful when you beg," Remus said, teasing.

"Remus, please, noooow," she groaned.

He entered her so quickly that she gasped for air, but couldn't find it. She panted his name with each stroke, "Remus…., Remus…, Remus.., RemusRemusRemus…"

Remus leaned down and captured her mouth with his, licking and nibbling on her bottom lip before plunging his tongue inside her mouth to move with hers.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Remus' waist and used the leverage to meet each of his thrusts.

"Feels so good love," Remus grunted

"Oh…so big…" Hermione moaned

Their bodies moved together like they were made for each other, her milky skin meeting his tanned skin in perfect timing.

Remus felt her begin to twitch around him before he heard her cry out, and reached down and flicked her bud with his thumb and drew her screaming over the edge, and then let go and fell with her.

He rolled onto his side, and pulled Hermione close to him. She reached down and pulled the covers over them and snuggled contentedly into his chest.

"That was amazing love," Remus whispered into her hair.

"Mhmmm," came her muffled reply.

Remus murmured a cleansing charm over each of them before snuggling under the covers and burying his face in her curly brown hair.

They drifted back off to sleep, holding each other, with the warm sunlight encasing them and slept the rest of the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

_//AN// Special thanks to TimeRose for her ideas. Keep watch for an interesting twist in a few chapters. Thank you all for your reviews, and please, keep them coming! Vote in the poll too please!! ////_

They woke later that morning still snuggled chest to chest in Remus' bed. Remus woke first and pulled Hermione closer to him, holding her tight, as if she'd disappear if he let go. When Hermione woke, she buried her face in Remus' shoulder to shield her face from the bright midmorning light.

He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her. There was the vanilla of her perfume, but below that was Remus' favorite scent in the world, his Hermione.

"Good morning love," he said, kissing the top of her curly hair.

"Morning Remy," she replied, snuggling as close to him as she could get, throwing one leg over his legs.

"Mmm, again already?" He joked, pretending to be exhausted.

"Oh Remus," she said, starting to pull her leg away.

He caught her leg and put it back in place. "Leave it love, I like it."

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. "I hate to interrupt you two love birds this morning, but someone is coming through the floo in 30 minutes, to see the two of you, and I figured you'd both want to be dressed." Sirius' smooth voice came floating into the room.

Grudgingly, Hermione untangled herself from Remus and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She came out 10 minutes later wearing Remus' robe and a towel on her head.

After giving him a quick kiss, she slipped out of the room and down the hall to her bedroom to get dressed. She grabbed her favorite blue jeans and a floaty pink top, and her favorite white lace bra and panties.

She quickly dressed and hurried out of her room, meeting Remus in the hallway. He held out his hand, and she took it, and they went down the stairs together. When they reached the library they were surprised to see Minerva McGonagall sitting in front of the fire, chatting politely with Sirius.

"Sorry I'm early dears; I wanted to speak with both of you, about something very important.' She told them.

"As you know, we've always had a horrible time keeping Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, and Remus you were of the best we ever had the pleasure of employing. Now that the Ministry of Magic has overturned the laws preventing werewolves from holding down certain jobs, I'd like to extend you an invitation to come back to Hogwarts." She paused a moment before continuing. "Now, I'm afraid Professor Snape has decided at the last minute to retire from teaching, he's decided he wants to spend a few years traveling I believe. I couldn't think of a better person to ask to take on the Potions classes than you, Hermione. You're the best known Potions Mistress in the wizarding world, and Hogwarts would be honored to have you."

Both Remus and Hermione were stunned. They'd never imagined being invited to teach at Hogwarts.

"I wouldn't have to live in the dungeons would I, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, of course not dear. I have two lovely five room suites in the bottom of the Gryffindor tower for the two of you, if you'll take them. I don't think I'll ever understand how Professor Snape could stand being down there in that dark, damp place." She replied with a smile.

"Lovely!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I think we'll both take the jobs Minerva," Remus said, laughing at Hermione's excitement.

"I must be going now dears, I'm afraid we lost Madam Hooch this year as well, and I need to find a new flying instructor and Quidditch coach." She said, getting up to leave.

"Well, Minerva, you're standing in the library of one of the best flyers that Hogwarts ever saw. Other than Harry and James of course," Sirius said with a smile.

"Oh would you Sirius? I didn't think you'd want to come back to Hogwarts after all these years." McGonagall said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I may as well. What more could a guy ask for? I'll be getting paid to fly a broom around in circles all day, and watch my favorite sport on the weekends. Not to mention, I can keep an eye on these two," he tossed his head in Hermione and Remus' direction, "and make sure they stay out of trouble."

Professor McGonagall chuckled. "Our first staff meeting is August fifteenth. I would prefer that you're moved in by the first of August, so that we can get everyone acquainted and you can familiarize yourselves with your quarters, classrooms, and the new layout of part of the school."

"We'll see you by the first Professor." Hermione said with a smile.

"Please, Hermione, we're colleagues now, you can call me Minerva."

"Ok, Minerva." Hermione said, unsure of it.

McGonagall laughed as she threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in as the flames turned green.

"Well, I must get back to the school and have the house elves once again rearrange things to fit another suite somewhere in Gryffindor tower. Have a good rest of the day dears." Minerva said as she walked through the floo.

"The three of us teaching at Hogwarts? What was Minerva thinking?" Remus asked with a laugh. "Two Marauders, and one of the Golden Trio back at Hogwarts. She doesn't realize what she just did"

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Hermione squealed.

Sirius just laughed.

"I'm starving!" Hermione announced, and went toward the kitchen. "Anyone else hungry?"

"I think we're all hungry. Let's go out to celebrate." Sirius suggested.

"That sounds great!" Hermione agreed.

Remus nodded his head in agreement, so both wizards wrapped an arm around "their Hermione" and disapperated to a café in Diagon Alley.


	9. Chapter 9

_//AN// Ah, my smut loving little reviewers. You will get your wish soon, I promise. I'm just trying to give this story a little substance. All my other stories have plenty of smut, and no plot, and I'm trying to fix that with this one. Check out my other stories if you need a little bit of a RLHGSB threesome fix._ ;-)_ Oh, and don't expect two updates per day too often, I'm not super woman. ////_

A couple of weeks later, on July twenty-first, there wasn't a single personal item left in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The walls and tabletops were bare of photographs, no clothes were left in the wardrobes, and there wasn't a toothbrush to be found. It looked as if the house was abandoned.

The residents of Number 12 had packed up for their new home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius, Remus and Hermione had sent all their belongings ahead of them, to be placed in their quarters by the elves, and decided to make a day of the trip into Scotland.

They shopped in Diagon Alley at Madam Malkins for new teaching robes for each of them, navy blue for Sirius, grey for Remus and a set of blue and a set of pink for Hermione. When Hermione stepped in Flourish and Blotts to look for her favorite muggle romance novels, Sirius and Remus stepped into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to pick up a few "supplies" for school.

"'Ello Marauders," George said from behind the counter.

"Marauders you say?" They heard Fred call from the back room.

A crash and a couple of stumbles later and Fred emerged with soot on his face. "Developing a new product," he said with a grin when he saw them looking at his face with amusement.

"What can we do for you today, gentlemen?" George asked.

"Just looking for a few tricks to keep our students on their toes," Sirius answered.

"Students? Oi. Don't tell me old McGonagall has put the future of the wizarding world in your hands there Padfoot." George teased.

"Not only are they in my hands, Mr. Weasley, but Remus' and Hermione's too. But don't worry too much, I only get to teach them to fly. Remus will be teaching them to defend themselves, and Hermione'll teach 'em how to brew potions without blowing themselves up. Hopefully." Sirius answered with a grin.

"Well, take a look around and pick out whatever you want. We're having a half off sale today, but only for the people who inspired us to begin our pranks and tricks," Fred said with a wink.

Sirius picked up a few wands that turned into squeaky mice when you tried to cast a spell, some canary crèmes, and a few indoor fireworks.

Remus on the other hand was feeling a bit romantic. He picked out paper airplanes that turned into a dozen roses when they reached their destination, chocolates that were filled with cream that changed to the favorite flavor of the person eating them, and fireworks in the shape of hearts, stars and flowers.

"Thinking of a certain someone there Moony?" Sirius asked, jabbing his old friend in the ribs.

"Of course Padfoot, I thought I'd send these airplanes to Professor Flitwick, and wouldn't Minerva like the fireworks?" Remus answered, jabbing back at Sirius.

The men walked toward the book store, teasing and poking fun at each other until they both set eyes on Hermione. She was leaned against the wall outside of Flourish and Blotts, thumbing through a new book with the sun shining behind her, making her curly brown hair look like a golden halo around her head.

"Merlin that's one beautiful little witch," Sirius breathed.

"Oh, yes," Remus said, breathless.

"Remus, do you think you can share as well as she can?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean, Padfoot?"

"I mean, she's beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, innocent in some ways and not at all in others, and I think I've fallen for my best friend's girl." Sirius told him.

"The question isn't if I'll share my friend, it's if she'll allow herself to be shared, and there's only one way to find that out." Remus answered, grinning at his old friend.

When they reached the book store, Remus took her package of books, shrunk them, and stuck them in his pocket, and they each then took one of her hands, and led her away to the apparation point.

Rather than tell her where they were going, they each grasped her firmly and sidealonged her to a beautiful restaurant with an outdoor door dining area framed with beautiful roses and ivy.

"Look at what I'm wearing, we can't go here!" Hermione exclaimed with a frown.

"That's why we're here for lunch love, look around. Everyone is dressed in regular clothes right now." Remus explained.

They were lead to their corner table by a curly haired woman in a deep green uniform. The hostess ran her fingertips down Sirius' arm and giggled when Sirius flashed her a smile. Hermione was shocked when she found herself wanting to break those fingers.

They ordered drinks and sat around talking about the classes that they would be teaching this year.

Remus was more excited than Hermione and Sirius combined, because teaching had always been his passion, and now he would be able to teach without fear of losing his job because someone figured out that he was a werewolf.

Hermione was nervous because she hated talking in front of people. She was ready for the first, second and third years, but she was nervous about fourth, fifth and sixth years who were all closer in age to her.

Sirius was the most laid back of the three of them, he knew that he could flash that famous Sirius Black smile and the girls would fall for him, and the boys would do whatever it took to try and make the girls look at them, the way they looked at Sirius.

The ordered appetizers and nibbled off of each other's plates while they continued to chat about what they were going to teach their classes and how they were going to spend their free time, now that they were trapped in a school full of teens and pre-teens.

They finished their lunch and Sirius insisted on paying the bill, and they left. They apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts' grounds. They walked through the big iron gates, but rather than taking the path straight up to the castle, they took the long way around, past Dumbeldore's tomb and the black lake.

Once they had made their way all the way around the castle, it was almost dinner time. The three new professors walked into the big wooden front doors and were greeted by their favorite house elf, Dobby.

Dobby escorted them all to their quarters, which were all in the same hallway at the bottom of Gryffindor tower. First Remus, closest to the students, for he would be the new head of house for Gryffindor, then Hermione in the middle, and Sirius at the end of the hall.

Each was given a suit with a kitchenette, living room, study/office, and a bedroom. Hermione had a private potions lab in a fifth room, while Sirius and Remus both had an extra bedroom.

"Dinner be in 30 minutes Misters and Missy," Dobby told them.

"We'll be there in 20, Dobby, thank you." Hermione told him kindly.

Each went to their own rooms to change before presenting themselves to the staff at dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

_//AN// Sorry that I didn't get this chapter out yesterday, we went out of town for the day, and I was too stressed to finish it up when I got home. Make sure you vote in the poll on my profile, right now the votes are tied. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ////_

The three cleaned up and dressed quickly. They met outside Remus' quarters, and walked to the great hall together. The other teachers and Headmistress McGonagall greeted them warmly, but you couldn't miss the raised eyebrows between Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey when they game into the hall, each man holding one of Hermione's hands.

Each of the present teachers were excited to see Hermione and Remus back at Hogwarts, and interested to see if Sirius could cut it as a teacher, or if he'd have the girls falling off of their brooms while daydreaming about him.

Minerva clapped her hands and, just as during the opening feast, food appeared on the table in front of them, and everyone began to eat and drink while catching up on the lives of the new professors.

"I always knew that you were too decent to be with a boy like Ron Weasley," Professor Sprout told Hermione as she glanced over at Remus. "You deserve someone who loves you no matter what."

"Thank you, I think so too," Hermione said laughing.

Professor Sprout leaned in close to Hermione's ear and said "You know, you HAVE to tell me everything later my dear," and nodded in the direction of Remus and Sirius, who were talking with Professor Flitwick about the use of Charms in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Hermione nodded and Professor Sprout excused herself from the table to go check on her growing bobotubers.

Hermione continued to eat her dinner, quietly listening to the conversations around her. Her boys talking to Flitwick and McGonagall about different things to do with teaching and she began to understand how Professor Snape must have felt at these things. Potions seems to have very little to do with any of the other subjects. "Wait a minute!" She thought. "When did it become my boys? Wasn't it supposed to be Remus and I, and Sirius and Remus, not me liking both of them??" She asked herself. "What in the world am I thinking?"

No one really noticed when Hermione excused herself from the table and left. She followed the path that she had watched Professor Sprout take and soon found herself in the familiar Hogwarts greenhouses.

"Professor Sprout…" Hermione called into the largest greenhouse.

"Yes dear?' She heard the older woman answer.

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk for a bit…"

"Of course my dear, what is it?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Well," Hermione began "I don't know how much you know of Remus and Sirius' relationship but…"

"They've been together since they were teenagers," Professor Sprout interrupted, "Correct?"

"Yes," Hermione said, blushing. "Remus and Sirius have been together since before I was born, but Remus and I have had feelings for each other since long before it was appropriate for us to think of each other that way. He helped me tremendously when Ronald and I parted ways, and we both recently admitted how we've felt about each other all these years, but now I'm feeling a bit confused."

"Mhmmm" Professor Sprout nodded.

"Well, I never intended to try and split up Sirius and Remus. Love is a beautiful thing and I know that they're in love, even though Remus loves me as well, but I've noticed them referring to me as 'their girl' and Sirius takes my hand as often as Remus does, and I think I might even have feelings for him too."

"Well, what's the problem?"

"How can I be in love with two men?" Hermione asked.

"Oh dear, dear. I forgetting you weren't really raised in the wizarding world. It's quite common here in our world for witches and or wizards to have more than one lover. You can even have a three-way bonding my dear." Professor Sprout explained.

"So, if I ever decided to marry again, I could marry….both of them?" Hermione asked, amazed.

"Oh yes, of course. It's not as common as a traditional two person bonding, but not frowned upon in the least bit." She said with a pat on Hermione's shoulder.

"Thank you so much Professor," Hermione said with a smile.

"No problem dear, and please, do call me Pomona. You're a teacher now, no need for the formalities." She said.

"I'm never going to get used to all this," Hermione said with a laugh. "First Minerva, now you. It's strange enough to be back here as a teacher instead of a student, and now I have to call all of my former teachers by their first names."

Professor Sprout laughed. "It'll get easier dear."

Hermione headed back toward the main castle, and went to her rooms to take a hot bath.

She turned on the taps and filled the tub full of pale pink bubbles, stripped quickly and slid down into the orgy sized bathtub. Calm washed over her as she laid her head against the cool back of the tub and closed her eyes.

She thought of Remus, and of Sirius, with each other, and with her. She slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of the romance that she could have with the two.

She was peacefully dreaming of the two men in her life when a loud knock rang out through the room, and startled her awake. She slid under the water and came up sputtering, with water running down her face.

"Just a moment," she called, once she had dried her face and regained her senses.

She wrapped her hair in a thick towel and twisted it on top of her head before slipping on her luxurious, blue bathrobe and heading for the door.

"Who in the world is banging on my door?" She wondered, as she padded, barefoot, into her living area.

She opened the door, only to get the shock of her life.


	11. Chapter 11

_//AN// Apologies to my loyal readers who were left hanging over the last chapter. I just couldn't help myself, lol. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one a bit more. To beg for your forgiveness, I give you this chapter today also. Enjoy. :) ////_

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here? You know you're not welcome anywhere around me anymore!"

"But Mione," he slurred, "I love you Mione. My Mione."

"You disgust me Ronald," she said with a frown as she stepped out of the way of his pawing hands.

"I'm so sorry Mione, I was wrong," He continued, "Lavender is a shrew, and she never shuts up. Take me back Mione, please."

"Ronald Weasley! Please keep your drunken hands off me! Maybe you should have thought about these things before you started cheating on me! And stop calling me Mione! I'm no longer your wife Ronald!" Hermione turned to walk away from him.

Ron reached for her, and she just missed stepping away from him before he grabbed her collar and pulled her close to him. His attempt to kiss her only managed to get spit all over the side of her face when she turned her head so that he couldn't reach her mouth.

He attempted to yank her head around, by her hair, but Hermione pushed him away, losing a fist full of her hair in the process. She began to cry as he over powered her and pushed her inside the room muttering something about "Love me" and "Never leave me again."

Just then Sirius and Remus came around the corner. Hermione was sure she had never been happier to see two men coming her direction, than she was at that moment.

"Sirius, Remus, could you guys please give me a hand. Someone here seems to have lost his way and ended up in my chambers by mistake." Hermione calmly called to them.

The men picked up speed and were soon at her door, each of them with a strong hand on Ron's shoulders. They led him out of the room and down the hallway towards the entrance, where they could throw him out.

Hermione could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, if you could call it a conversation, with Ron.

"What are you thinking you drunken IDIOT?" Sirius yelled.

"Don't ever lay a finger on her again, or you'll be facing a lot more than being tossed on your ass." Remus growled.

"I don't want to ever see you again." Sirius told him.

"Don't ever set foot near her again." Remus said.

"But she's my wife. She belongs to me." Ron said, slurring his words even more.

"I don't want to hear about you even thinking of her," Sirius started

"Or you'll answer to the two of us." Remus finished.

Hermione lost track of their threats when they were too far away for hear to hear. She quickly realized that she was shaking, and went to the couch to curl up and began to cry. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she realized how badly things could have just turned out, if it weren't for her boys coming around the corner.

She hadn't realized that she'd left her door open a crack, until she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She jumped and screamed a scream that only a frightened woman can scream, before she realized it was only Remus and Sirius.

Remus sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap, while Sirius sat beside them and rubbed her back. She began to sob into Remus' shoulder. The two men held her for what seemed like a lifetime before she was calm enough to speak again.

"I was so scared. I don't think I was that scared when we were battling Voldemort. He was pulling me by my hair, trying to kiss me, and then he shoved me back into the room and I thought it was going to…" her voice trailed off and she began to sob again.

"Shhh, Hermione, love, he'll never come near you again." Remus told her.

"We'll make sure that he never lays another finger on you, beautiful." Sirius said.

"You two can't be with me constantly. I'll have to supervise Hogsmead trips, and I can't exactly move in with one of you, I do have to stay in my own quarters. The rules quite clearly state that while professors can date, quietly, they're not permitted to stay overnight in another professor's rooms."

Remus and Sirius shared a look that Hermione didn't notice. Remus nodded and Sirius pulled Hermione into his lap. She looked up at the two men, about to speak, when she was shushed by Sirius.

He began to speak, "You may already know this, and you may not, but as bright as you are, I'm sure you've at least got a clue by now. Hermione Jane Granger, I am madly in love with you." Hermione tried to interrupt, but Sirius shushed her again. "Hermione, you do things to me, without even touching me that no witch has ever done before. I feel like a different man when I'm near you, and I want to feel like that man all the time."

Hermione looked deep into Sirius' eyes, and saw nothing but pure love, and she knew that love was for her. She leaned in and gently kissed him.

"I love you too Sirius. I hadn't realized it until tonight. I was thinking during dinner, and realized that, to myself, I had been referring to you and Remus as 'my boys' and I realized then, why I was feeling the way that I was feeling toward you."

Hermione slipped down on the couch between her two favorite wizards. They each scooted to the side only a bit, so that she would be snugly wedged between them. Each man wrapped an arm around her shoulders, resting their hands on the other man's shoulder.

They each leaned in and kissed her cheeks, and she snuggled into them, feeling warmer and safer than she's felt in her entire life.

She drifted off to sleep between her wizards, and the two levitated her off to bed, before heading to their own chambers. Neither of them had the desire to be fired before the term even began, but they did stop to cast alarm spells over Hermione's bedroom, incase she had a nightmare; they could both be there in moments to comfort her.


	12. Chapter 12

_//AN// Sorry that this chapter is short. I wanted to get this bit in there, but didn't want to stretch it any farther than the need be. Hope you enjoy it. More coming up, I promise. I'm hoping for one good long chapter tomorrow, maybe two. I 3 all the reviews I'm getting, so please keep them coming! Suggestions are welcome too! ////_

No nightmares plagued the beautiful witch over the next few weeks, and by the time the start of the term was upon them, they had mostly forgotten about Ron and his idiocy. The three had spent their time curled up together reading and playing chess and making trips to the shops in Hogsmead. Remus was quite fond of Honeydukes chocolate, and Sirius seemed to be trying to single handedly keep the Hogsmead branch of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes in business.

Hermione awoke early on the morning of September 1, dressed quickly and went to meet her boys for breakfast.

Neither of them were in the hall yet, so she went to Sirius' room, tapped the portrait and said "Snuffles," and the door swung open to allow her in. She noticed that Sirius wasn't in the living area, so she went for his bedroom, assuming she'd have to wake him up, it wouldn't be the first time Sirius slept in on an important day. He'd nearly missed the first staff meeting of the year.

When Hermione reached the bedroom, Sirius was indeed still in bed, but he had abandoned sleep long ago, from the looks of things. She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen anything as intoxicatingly sexy as the display before her eyes right at this moment.

Sirius was completely naked, leaned back on a mound of pillows at the head of the bed, with his hand stroking his long, thick, erect member. He had his eyes closed, so he never noticed Hermione enter the room. She grinned and softly made her way over to the bed.

She leaned down and took him into her mouth, enticing a deep moan, almost a growl from the strikingly handsome man. His hand fell to the side as Hermione took him deeper into her mouth, teasing him with her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down. Her hand went to the wrinkled flesh between his legs and softly caressed his balls. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and thrust into her mouth.

"Oh, no, no Sirius," Hermione pulled back and scolded. "I'm calling the shots here right now love."

Sirius groaned, but put his hands behind his head, lest she never put that beautiful mouth back where he wanted it.

Hermione leaned back down and once again wrapped her hot mouth around Sirius' hard member. She bobbed her head up and down, varying the suction pressure as she moved her head. She used one hand to pump him in time with the movements of her mouth around his head. With her free hand she used her nails to lightly scrape the loose skin around his balls.

Soon, Sirius was reduced to writhing and groaning, clutching the sheets to prevent himself from thrusting because he would surely die if she removed her sweet mouth at this point.

"Gonna….Love…." he managed to grunt before spilling himself into her mouth.

Hermione swallowed every drop and licked him clean before looking up and grinning at the man in front of her. He had collapsed against the pillows with his eyes closed, looking like someone who had just had their every wish granted.

Sirius cracked one eye open and looked at her, and when he saw the grin on her face, he couldn't help but smile. "Cheeky little witch, aren't you." He said.

"Oh love, I'm much, much more than that," Hermione said with a sly smile, before she turned to leave the room. "Do get dressed Sirius, we're supposed to be at breakfast on time this morning, and you've only got a few minutes to get dressed, lest you be late."


	13. Chapter 13

_//AN//Surprise! I got this one finished tonight after all. I wasn't sure I would. I hope I'm not sleepier than I think, and left a bunch of errors. Let me know if I did, so that I can fix them! Keep reviewing!! ////_

Everyone gathered at breakfast that morning for one last reminder of the rules and regulations for teachers and students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for the chance to ask any questions.

Headmistress McGonagall addressed everything so thoroughly that it was nearly lunch time before she was finished and no one dared ask any questions for fear of never getting out of the Great Hall.

Hermione, Sirius and Remus parted ways for the remainder of the morning to prepare a few final lesson plans and to set up a few last things in their classrooms.

When they came back together for lunch, they sat together quietly talking and listening to the other teachers chatter around them. Once they had eaten and the table was cleared by the elves, the three went back to Sirius' room to relax.

The couch had become an odd and uncomfortable place for the three of them to snuggle together because someone was usually feeling left out, so they had taken to using a muggle bean bag chair with an enlargement charm, on the floor. This enabled them to sit together in anyways that they choose.

This afternoon Hermione was sitting up in the middle of the chair with Remus laying to her left and Sirius to her right, contentedly curled around her, their arms reaching across to touch one another, as she reread the chapters that she would be teaching for her first ever potions classes the next morning.

"It's a shame that Hogwarts has all these strict regulations about teachers being 'together'" Sirius said with a sigh.

"I know, I wish we could stay curled together like this every night, rather than having to go off to our own cold little beds," Remus remarked, with a frown.

"Me too boys, but we can't let Minerva down now, and you know she'd be forced to fire her 3 newest teachers if she caught us sleeping in the same quarters, unmarried and all." Hermione said sadly.

Something shined in Sirius' eyes for a moment, but the other two didn't notice, because they were both off in their own little world, day dreaming about being able to stay in their puppy pile for the entire night if they wanted to.

The alarm on Sirius' watch screeched and they were all startled out of their fantasies. They jumped up and straightened their robes, and Hermione checked her hair and makeup in the mirror before they headed back to the Great Hall to watch their first sorting ceremony since they had graduated.

Only moments after the trio made their way to their seats at the head table, the older students started pouring in, followed soon by Professor Vector leading a terrified looking group of first years.

One by one the first years were sorted into their respective houses and the feast began. For at least an hour the great hall was very noisy. Old friends were catching up with each other, new friends were being made, and food was being shoveled down like the children hadn't eaten in weeks.

Hermione remembered sadly back in the days when that was exactly why Harry was stuffing down so much food, so quickly.

She was quickly brought back to reality by Minerva's voice booming across the hall.

"I only have a few announcements this year…" She started off, before Hermione fell back into her thoughts. Only when she heard the teachers being introduced did she pay attention again.

"We have three new teachers to welcome this year; Professor Hermione Granger will be taking over potions classes as Professor Snape has retired." Hermione stood up, blushing, when the students went crazy with cheers and whistles.

"We also have Professor Remus Lupin returning to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." She paused as Remus stood up next to Hermione and received almost as many cheers.

"And last but not least, Professor Sirius Black has agreed to teach flying lessons and coach quidditch since Madam Hooch has retired as well." She again paused, for when Sirius stood up on the other side of Hermione, all the boys cheered and the girls went wild.

As the cheers died down she began to speak again. "Your head boy and head girl will now lead you to your dormitories and inform of you of any rules that belong to your specific house. Any questions you may have will be answered by your head boy, head girl, prefect, or your head of house."

Students began milling out of the Great Hall, the younger students following the older students up to their dormitories.

A few teachers headed out to patrol the hallways while Remus, Sirius and Hermione headed to Sirius' room once again, to curl up on their bean bag chair.

They settled comfortably with Sirius on the right, Hermione on the left facing toward Sirius and Remus in the middle. Hermione and Sirius looked at each other over their werewolf and grinned.

Sirius swept Remus' hair to the side and used the very tip of his tongue to trace shapes on the back of his neck, as Hermione began kissing Remus and doing the same thing to his lips.

Remus groaned and wrapped his arms around the beautiful witch in front of him. He parted his lips and allowed her tongue to meet his. Their tongues danced for dominance until Remus broke the kiss with a gasp when Sirius reached in front of him and stroked his hardening member.

Hermione pulled back and stood up, she reached her hands down to her boys and they both rose, taking her hands, and together they walked toward Sirius' bedroom.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. "Undress each other for me," she commanded.

Sirius and Remus looked at Hermione and then looked at each other and grinned. They each reached for the buttons down the front of the other's robes and started to unbutton.

When they had enough buttons unfastened Remus pushed Sirius' robes off of his shoulders and Sirius quickly followed, doing the same to Remus. Remus reached forward and tugged the hem of Sirius' tee shirt up over his head and tossed it in the floor. Sirius made quick work of the buttons on Remus' shirt and both of the men were standing shirtless in front of her.

"I want to watch you kiss," she said with a grin as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her teaching robes into a pile on the floor.

Sirius snaked an arm around Remus' shoulders and pulled him close. Remus reached a hand deep into Sirius' silky black hair and pulled his face down to kiss him.

Hermione leaned back onto the bed and watched the wizards explore each other for a few moments, getting extremely aroused just watching them. She couldn't believe how turned on she was becoming, just watching her two lovers fondle each other.

She grabbed her wand and magiced their clothes into a pile on the floor. Just as she was about to send her clothes to the floor as well, Sirius grabbed her wand and said "Oh no sweetie, you got your pleasure watching us undress, and now we're going to undress you."

Sirius unfastened the buttons on her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders and tossed it to the floor and Remus follow suit quickly, unbuttoning her pants and tossing them aside. The men stood for a moment, admiring the beautiful witch in the white lingerie in front of them.

They pushed her down on the bed and stretched out beside of her. They each attacked a side of her neck with kisses and licks that drove her wild. Remus opened the closure on the front of her bra and moved his head down to take her breast into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the soft flesh as Sirius' hand smoothed down her body to cup her panty clad womanhood.

He pressed softly against that warm flesh and she raised her hips to meet his hand and moaned loudly.

Sirius kissed down her body and made his way between her legs and planted kisses across her panties, drinking in the intoxicating scent of her, before he expertly slipped her panties down her slender legs and tossed them away.

With just the tip of his tongue, Sirius teased her mercilessly. Between Remus' work on her breasts and chest and Sirius' teasing she was writhing on the bed moaning for more. Finally giving into the begging Sirius flicked his tongue over her clit and slid it down and into her entrance.

She screamed out both of their names, one after the other as they continued their assault all over her body. Sirius began to quickly flick her clit with his tongue and in only moments she was thrown over the edge, screaming.

"Sirius, Gods please, I need you now," she panted.

Not being one to keep a lady waiting too long, Sirius positioned himself between her thighs, and after only a moment of teasing, slid deep into her. He began slowly sliding in and out of her beautiful body, stroking his hands down her sides and her hips with each thrust.

Hermione whimpered in protest as Remus left her side, immediately missing the attention on the top half of her body, but she quickly realized what was happening when Sirius stopped moving suddenly and moaned, "Oh gods Mooney!"

Remus slid into Sirius and both men groaned. Remus began to slowly move and took Sirius with him, setting the pace for both of them. Hermione moaned, watching the two men above her. It was an absolutely amazing sight, the two of them moving in time, Remus with his head tipped back and eyes closed, Sirius with his head bowed, panting.

"Oh gods Remus, harder," she panted, and he obliged her.

The three of them moved in perfect harmony, until Hermione cried out her release, driving Sirius over the edge with a shout, and Remus followed shortly with a loud groan that rivaled a howl.

They collapsed together, the men rolling to each side so that they wouldn't crush Hermione, and tried to catch their breath.

They simply laid together for quite some time before anyone spoke. It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"We have to go back to our rooms, Remus," she groaned.

"Ugh," was the only response.

They both got up, and cased a cleansing spell over themselves before going around the room and gathering up their clothes. They dressed quickly and with kisses around, they left Sirius' rooms for their own.

"Ugh, I've got to get to Hogsmead as soon as possible," Sirius groaned into his pillow as his two mates left his quarters for their own cold beds.


	14. Chapter 14

_//AN// Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! For some reason I had a hard time writing out this chapter, but here it is, finally. I already have the next one basically written in my head, I'll just have to find the time between running errands tomorrow, to type it out. ////_

The first week of classes flew by for the new professors at Hogwarts. Not a single student fell off their broom, exploded their cauldron or accidentally (or on purpose) hexed another student during any of their classes. All the students loved having a potions teacher who didn't scare them half to death, a werewolf for a DADA teacher, and the famous Sirius Black to teach them to fly and coach their quidditch teams.

Remus, Sirius and Hermione spent every spare moment together during the week, after classes, before classes, and they always sat together during meals. So, it was a big surprise when Sirius left after breakfast on Saturday morning, refusing to tell the other two where he was going and forbidding them to follow.

Remus and Hermione went for a walk around the Black Lake holding hands, and had a picnic under their favorite tree while Sirius was gone. They had delicious sandwiches prepared by the castle's elves, and fed each other fresh fruit for desert.

Meanwhile Sirius was in the finest jewelry store in Hogsmead looking for a triple bonding wedding set.

"May I help you sir?" The witch behind the counter asked.

"I'm looking for a triple bonding set," Sirius told her, "The finest one that you have available. Only the best for my loves."

The witch smiled and took Sirius to the back of the shop and showed him a case where they kept the rings in sets of threes, instead of twos. The moment the witch opened the case, he knew exactly which set to buy. It was a beautiful set of platinum with tiny rubies and tiny diamonds in the men's rings, and one big princess cut diamond surrounded by tiny rubies on the ring for Hermione.

Sirius handed the witch his Gringots key and she charged the rings to his account, and then wrapped them up, and handed them to him. Sirius walked out of the jewelry shop with a giant grin on his face, and headed back up the path to Hogwarts.

Remus and Hermione were leaned back against the tree reading, and considering heading back inside the castle for a little privacy, when Remus noticed Sirius coming through the gates toward the castle with a huge smile on his face.

They both jumped up, dropping their books, and headed toward him.

"So, where've you been Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no where," he said with a smile.

"Come on Padfoot, you can't keep a secret from us," Remus complained.

"I don't plan on keeping it a secret for very long, so you don't worry about that my dear Moony."

Remus and Hermione followed a still grinning Sirius back up to the castle, stopping only for a moment so that Hermione could summon their books and picnic things from under the tree before heading inside.

Once they made it back to Sirius' rooms and were snuggled together on their bean bag, reading their books again, Sirius said "So, I talked to Minerva today, and since no one else asked for tomorrow, we're all going off on a date after dinner tonight and won't be back until tomorrow night."

"But we're supposed to supervise meals tomorrow," Hermione protested.

"Ah, but no one else is going off the grounds tomorrow, so Minerva has switched you and I weekends with Vector and Flitwick, and Remus wasn't assigned to anything this weekend." Sirius explained.

"What in the world are you up to Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, my beautiful little witch," he answer with a grin, kissing her on the nose.

Hermione flopped back on the bean bag, stuck her bottom lip out and pouted, causing both Remus and Sirius to laugh at her.

After a couple of minutes of pouting, sat up, grinning when they both looked at her and said "Well, it was worth a try."

Just then they heard a scuffling outside the door and Sirius walked over to the door and peeked outside.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off you two," he shouted as he walked into the hallway.

Remus jumped up and went into the door to see if he could help Sirius. Together they pulled the two fifth years apart. It seemed to be another Slytherin/Gryffindor brawl, so Hermione firecalled Professor Sinstra for the Slytherin while Remus took the Gryffindor up for a chat with Professor McGonagall.

Once the students were taken care of, Hermione went back to her rooms to shower before dinner, and Remus and Sirius stretched out on Sirius' bed to take a nap. Sirius laid down on his back, and Remus scooted close, putting his head on Sirius' shoulder and throwing a leg of him. The two slept peacefully until Sirius' watch began to screech "Dinner, dinner. Time for dinner."

They got up and met Hermione in the hallway, and went to the Great Hall together.

Dinner went peacefully and afterwards Sirius sent Remus and Hermione to their rooms to pack a bag for the night, instructing them to bring muggle clothes for the day, and something "nice" for Sunday night.

Once they were packed the three of them walked out of the castle and down to the edge of the grounds to the point where they could apparate to their destination. Since Sirius refused to tell Hermione and Remus where they were going, they each grabbed one of his arms, and he side-along apperated them.

When they landed at their destination, Hermione gasped. "Oh Sirius! It's so beautiful! Are we really in…."


	15. Chapter 15

_//AN// Thanks to all my loyal readers for your reviews! I'm glad you all forgive me for my cliff hangers. You know you love them! Enjoy the new chapter. Special thanks to loveismagic for the suggestion on where to send them. That was the only part I hadn't decided yet. Sorry this one is posting a bit late, I got caught up reading fics and forgot to finish typing it out. ;) 3 ////_

"Oh Sirius! It's so beautiful! Are we really in Rome?"

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves standing in front of the beautiful Trevi Fountain in Rome, Italy.

"Sirius this is magnificent," Remus breathed.

Hermione threw herself at Sirius and wrapped her arms around him. "This is so perfect! I've always wanted to come to Rome!" She squealed!

"I'm glad you like it, but I've got an even bigger surprise for you tonight my loves." Sirius told them.

He took both of their hands and walked them closer to the fountain. "I'm probably going to get some weird looks for this, since it's not exactly a muggle thing and we're in a muggle area, but I don't care."

After sitting them both down on the edge of the fountain's pool, he got down on one knee, pulled out a small box and said "Hermione, I know that we've only come to feel so deeply about each other recently, but I can't imagine my life without you. Your beautiful smile, your wit, the way you care for us, I couldn't live without you if I tried. Remus, I've been in love with you since we were teenagers, and I don't plan on stopping that anytime soon. Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, would you two do me the honor of being my wife and husband?"

Hermione burst into tears, and Remus' eyes glittered with unshed tears. Hermione again threw her arms around Sirius's neck while Remus moved in and Sirius wrapped an arm around each of them.

"Of course," Hermione said, pulling back for a moment to wipe the tears from her face. Remus cleared his throat and nodded. Sirius slipped the rings on each of their fingers, and together Hermione and Remus placed Sirius' on his finger.

With an arm still around each of them, Sirius led them to a nearby hotel where he had booked the honeymoon suit for the three of them for the night.

When they opened the door to their room, all three were amazed by the beauty. The bed was bigger than any they had ever seen, and it had a golden comforter with blood red rose petals sprinkled on it. The carpet was so thick that it felt like walking on clouds. Hermione peeked into the bathroom and squeaked when she saw the tub. It was a beautiful old fashioned claw foot style tub, but it looked big enough to fit at least a dozen people.

"I'm sure we can do something with that," Sirius said huskily as he went to turn the water on. The trio began to slowly undress each other, leaving clothes where ever they fell, licking and kissing as they revealed bare flesh.

They slipped into the warm rose scented water together and fully enjoyed each other.

Remus pulled Hermione into his lap, as Sirius knelt in front of her. Hermione could feel Remus' hardening member against her womanhood as the two men began kissing her. Remus swept her hair to the side and kissed down her neck and shoulder, nipping lightly at the soft flesh where her neck and shoulder met.

Meanwhile Sirius was busy with the other side of her neck, making his way to her breasts. He massaged one with his hand while he paid special attention to the stiff bud on the other, with his tongue.

Remus slipped a hand around Hermione and slipped his fingers into her wet heat. She arched her back and moaned.

"Oh Gods," she panted, "Need you both…now"

Sirius and Remus looked into each other's eyes, unsure if they'd heard her correctly.

"Both of us love?" Sirius asked.

"Yes! Need both of you in me now," she moaned.

Remus picked her up and turned her to face him, sitting her with a knee on each side of his legs. He cast a wordless lubrication charm, before slipping into her wet heat. He began slowly pumping in and out of her, and nibbling on her breasts while Sirius slid closer behind her.

Sirius began to prepare her, first inserting one finger into her tight entrance, sliding it in and out a few times before adding another. He continued until she was well prepared, and then cast a lubrication charm on himself, to make sure she would be comfortable, before placing a hand on Remus' shoulder, signaling him to stop.

He slowly slid into her, filling her in ways she's never dreamed of before. She whimpered at the new sensations, feeling very full and stretched almost to the brink of pain. Both men stayed still for a few moments to allow her body time to adjust before Remus started slowly moving again, causing her to throw her head back on Sirius' shoulder and moan.

Sirius began to move in time with Remus' movements, first one, then the other, sliding in and out of her causing her to moan out both of their names.

"Gods Mione, you're such a sexy little witch," Sirius grunted.

Remus could smell Sirius' release coming quickly, and reached down and swiped her thumb across Hermione's clit a couple of times, drawing her screaming over the edge. Sirius went with her, and the sights, sounds and smells of both of his loves coming drew Remus with them in only a few more erratic thrusts.

They stayed in each other's arms, unable to move, in the bath for quite some time. Their fingers and toes were all starting to resemble raisins before they managed to get out of the tub, towel off and hit the bed.

They all curled up together in the bed with Hermione in the middle, her boys curled protectively around her. She snuggled back into Sirius and wrapped her arms around her beautiful werewolf.

They fell asleep quickly and slept soundly until early the next morning when Sirius' watch began screeching "Breakfast, breakfast, time to get up for breakfast!"

"Fuck, Sirius can't you shut that thing up," Remus complained.

"Sorry," he grumbled, "Damn thing must have forgotten that we're not at Hogwarts this morning.

Hermione stretched like a cat before sitting up in bed and announcing "I'm famished, lets order room service,"

She called down to the café in the lobby and after a bit of trouble with the language barrier, managed to order them a beautiful Italian breakfast of fresh fruits, fresh milk, delicious pastries and the best coffee than any of them had ever tasted. Once they were finished, they dressed and headed out to explore all the beautiful tourist attractions in Rome.

They spend the day apparating from place to place all over the amazing city. They saw the Coliseum, the Piazza Campidoglio, and had lunch on the Spanish Steps. After lunch they saw the Pantheon, the Sistine Chapel, St. Peter's Basilica and the Vatican Gardens before a beautiful dinner in a very authentic restaurant. They had fresh pasta in delicious tomato sauces for Remus and Sirius, and a beautiful smooth pesto for Hermione.

After dinner they had to apparate back to the castle, because they all three had early classes in the morning, but none of them wanted to leave. They would have all been content to stay in bed in that beautiful Italian hotel.

Hermione sighed when they landed just outside the castle gates. "I'm so not ready to come back here yet."

Sirius smiled at her, "Me either love, but we'll make the best of it. How long do you think it'll be before someone notices our rings?"

"Not long I'm sure," Remus said "And here comes Minerva now," he pointed toward the headmistress who was hurrying down the path towards them, "Think she'll notice?"

The headmistress in fact did not notice the rings on their fingers, "Thank goodness you're back!" She exclaimed. "The students have been asking me all day when their favorite professors are going to be back. I'm going to the Three Broomsticks for a drink, they're all yours!" She told them, looking rather frazzled as she marched past them, down the path to the little down just below the school.

With a laugh, the three headed back to the castle to see the students who were waiting for them.


	16. Chapter 16

_//AN// Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've been a bit exhausted lately, and took a nap yesterday instead of writing. I blame the three year old that I've been chasing around for…three years, lol. He can take a bit out of me. Thanks for reading and reviewing and especially to my most loyal reviewer Sampdoria! ////_

Surprisingly they weren't mobbed by students as they had expected, when they got back to the castle. In fact, the halls were almost empty when they went in.

"Strange," Remus commented, "I thought Minerva said the students were driving her crazy asking about us."

"They probably got distracted," Sirius said. "Who cares? That just gives us the night in peace before we have to go back to teaching them in the morning."

They made their way back to their rooms, only meeting a few students who stopped them to talk. They went to their separate rooms to unpack before meeting in Sirius' room to relax together before bed.

"So, when are we going to tell people?" Remus asked.

"I think we need to tell Minerva today," Hermione said, "Because I know that some of my female students are sure to notice this gorgeous ring, and want to know where it came from, and we can't let anyone else in until we tell Minerva, it wouldn't be right."

"True," Sirius said, "We can tell her when she gets back from the Three Broomsticks."

"How about we tell her tonight, and then see how long it takes the students to ask, before we make the announcement to the whole school?" Remus said.

"That could be fun," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

They snuggled up together and read their books, waiting for Minerva to get back from Hogsmead. Sirius checked his Marauder's Map occasionally, waiting to see the headmistress coming back up the path to the castle.

After about two hours, they saw her almost back up to the castle, so they waited 10 minutes and headed for her office. They went up to the gargoyle that guarded the staircase and said "Fuzzy feline" and the staircase started to spiral upward. They stepped on and when they staircase came to a stop; they stepped forward and knocked on the headmistresses door.

"Come in," they heard from inside.

They opened the door and stepped inside. It was completely different inside than Hermione remembered from Dumbledor's days as headmaster. The room was neat and tidy, and a bit less colorful. It looked more like you would imagine the headmistress's office should look, rather than like a circus had exploded inside.

"Tell me, what brings the three of you to my office on a Sunday night?" She asked them from behind her desk.

Each one held out their left hand for her to examine. "We thought we'd let you know, before any students noticed," Hermione explained.

The headmistress jumped up from her chair and hurried around the desk, enveloping first Hermione, then Remus and finally Sirius, in a huge hug.

"Congratulations! Oh I'm so happy for the three of you! Have you set a date yet? When can we announce it to the school?" She asked hurridly.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there," Sirius said with a laugh.

"No date yet," Hermione said.

"We're going to wait and see how long it takes some of the students to notice one of us wearing a ring before we make a formal announcement to the school; we just wanted to make sure that you found out before the rumor mill did." Remus explained.

"I'm very happy that you did," She told them.

"We're going to head to bed now, we're actually planning on being at breakfast in the morning." Sirius said.

"Goodnight you three, and congratulations again."

They headed back down to their rooms, with Remus leaving them first, with a kisses all around, and Sirius dropping Hermione at her door with another kiss before heading to his own rooms.

None of their thoughts that night were on their teaching, each of them were thinking of the wedding that would be coming and the future that they'd be spending together.

The next morning no one seemed to notice anything different about the three newest professors, and the morning went smoothly.

That afternoon when Hermione had sixth year potions, about midway through a double class, one of her female Hufflepuffs raised her hand.

"Yes Anna," Hermione said.

"Professor Granger, I can't help but notice that you've got some new jewelry on today," the girl said with a smile.

Hermione grinned, "We wondered if anyone would notice today."

"We, Professor Granger?" the girl asked "Does that mean that you're getting married?"

"Yes it does," Hermione said with a smile. "Professors Black and Lupin and I are getting married. Professor Black proposed to us this weekend while we were away."

"Oh how sweet!" A Ravenclaw named Sarah exclaimed.

"Where did he take you away to?" another student asked.

"We apparated to Rome, Italy. It was quite romantic. He proposed to us in front of the Trevi Fountain." Hermione told them.

"Oh how romantic!" yet another student said.

"How can he propose to both of you?" A student that Hermione knew to be muggle born, asked.

"Wizarding bonds can be very different than a traditional muggle wedding," Hermione explained. "Where in muggle weddings only two people can get married, and mostly only one man and one woman in large parts of the world, in wizarding society it's very common for two men, or two women to bond. While less common, it's also quite normal, and legal, for a man and two women, or a woman and two men to bond."

"When are you getting married?" Sarah asked

"We haven't set a date yet, but I'm sure the entire school will know when we do, as the headmistress is quite excited," Hermione answered again, "Now lets get back to our potions, I'd hate for you to have to stay over in your free period to finish them."

The class got back to their potions, and Hermione sat at her desk smiling.

Once classes were over for the day, Hermione met her boys in Sirius' room for a quiet dinner.

"Did any of your students notice your rings?" Hermione asked her boys.

"Nope," they both answered.

"Did any of yours?" Remus asked.

"Not until I had double potions with the sixth years. Anna noticed first, and then everyone went wild with questions. I ended up threatening to keep them during their free period if they didn't hush and finish their potions." She said with a laugh.

"So should we make a formal announcement yet?" Sirius asked.

"I think we may as well. With the Hufflepuff girls knowing, there's no way it's going to stay quiet now." Hermione said.

"Well floo the headmistress after dinner, when she's back in her office." Remus said.

They finished their dinner and relaxed together around the fire for a while before Sirius reached for the floo powder and tossed a handful into the fire. When the flames glowed green, he called out 'Headmistress's office," and they stuck their heads in.

"Minerva, we've decided to make a formal announcement tomorrow morning, if you'd do the honors," Hermione said.

"Oh I'd love to dear!" She said excitedly. "Breakfast ok?"

"Sure," they told her.

"Well I'll see you then dears!"

They stepped back out of the floo, and after a long, passionate goodbye, Remus and Hermione heading back to their rooms for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

_//AN// I don't know what possessed me to write this chapter the way I did. I think it's my deep hatred toward Ron in this story, lol. This should make future chapters and bit more interesting. Enjoy :) ////_

The next morning the three took extra care getting ready for class because they knew that at breakfast, all eyes would be on them. They met outside Remus' room and walked to the Great Hall together, as usual. When they took their spots at the head table, they noticed that not many students were in the Hall yet.

Checking the time, Sirius began to laugh. "We may be here for a while," he said. "Seems to be that our nerves got the best of us, we're thirty minutes earlier than usual."

All three laughed because they hadn't realized, until that moment, just how anxious they were.

Pomona came to Hermione and said "I hope you were planning on telling me soon," looking down at Hermione's ring.

Hermione blushed. "We were planning on announcing it this morning, we're just waiting for all the students to get here."

"Congratulations dear, I know you'll be very happy," she said, smiling at Remus and Sirius before heading to her seat at the head table.

Remus, Sirius and Hermione spoke in low whispers as the rest of the students and staff made their way into the Hall to their tables.

"Excuse me for interrupting your breakfast this morning," the Headmistress began, "But I have a very exciting announcement to make this morning." She said, smiling over at the trio. "Professors Granger, Black and Lupin are engaged to be married." She motioned for them to stand up, and they did, Hermione holding out her hand for everyone to see the beautiful ring.

The students stood up and cheered. There were a few wolf whistles, but they were quickly quieted with a glare from Sirius, which caused many to giggle.

"When are you getting married?" One of the students called over the noise.

"We're thinking about boxing day, right here at the school. You're all invited." Sirius shouted.

The students cheered again.

"Anyone who wants to attend the wedding will have to receive permission from their parents to come back early, or to stay at the school over the holiday break." The headmistress informed them. "Now I suggest that you all finish your breakfasts, or we'll all be late for class."

Everyone quickly finished their meal and headed off to their first classes of the day. Hermione was glad to see her free period come around, because she had plans to make.

She grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the floo in her office. "The Burrow," she called.

She stuck her head through the floo and saw Molly sitting at the kitchen table knitting what looked to be a scarf. "Molly, could you come through the floo, I'd like to tell you something."

"Sure dear, give me just a moment to put this away."

Hermione sat down at her desk and waited for Molly to come through the floo. She was deep in thoughts of wedding dresses, flowers, cake, decorates and how to tell her parents when the whoosh of the floo's green flames brought her back to the present just in time to see Molly stepping into her office.

"So, what's up dear?" Molly asked.

"Well, you know I've always loved you like a second mother, and I wanted you to find this out before you heard it from someone gossiping."

"What is it dear? You know Arthur and I still love you like a daughter even if you and Ron didn't work out. I'm very sorry that I pushed you two so hard to get married in the first place." Molly told her.

Hermione held out her hand and showed her the ring. It took a moment for it to sink in before Molly gasped.

"You're engaged?!"

"Yes," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh that's wonderful dear! Who's the lucky man?"

"Men actually, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

"But they're…." Molly started

"Old enough to be my fathers, I know." Hermione interrupted. "Several people have reminded me of that already. I fell in love with Remus back in third year, and he with me as well, only neither of us knew until after Ron and I divorced. Remus always thought I was in love with Ron and I thought that he saw me as a child. Obviously we were both wrong. I cared for Ron deeply, but we were never in love, and Remus had been in love with me for as long as I had loved him."

"Oh Hermione," Molly sobbed. "I'm so glad you've found happiness!"

"I'm so glad you feel that way, I was afraid you'd be upset with me because of Ron."

"Honey, I feel horribly about pushing you to marry Ron. I should have left you two alone and let things go at their own pace, then you wouldn't have been married to someone you didn't love for 5 years. But do tell me, how does Sirius fit into yours and Remus' love."

"Well, Sirius and Remus have been lovers, and in love since they were students here at Hogwarts. I couldn't imagine asking Remus to give that up for me. It's so hard to find real love, and just because we are in love, it didn't seem like a good enough reason to ask him to give up his first love. Sirius, Remus and I were spending a lot of time together, reading, going out to dinner, that kind of thing, and Sirius and I began to have feelings for each other. One thing led to another, and here we are today." Hermione explained with a smile.

Molly stood up and hugged Hermione. "I'm so glad you're happy dear, even if your choice of loves is a bit odd. If you need any help with anything, I'd be honored to help you."

"I was hoping you'd say that! Between you and my mum, I'm sure we can get everything done in time. We want to be bonded on boxing day." Hermione told her.

"You'll floo to the Burrow on Saturday and we'll apparate to your mum's and we can do some shopping. How does that sound?" Molly asked.

"Sounds lovely, I'll let mum know that we're coming. Thank you so much Molly."

Molly headed back through the floo and Hermione had no doubt that half of the world would know before dinner.

She sat down at her desk and wrote a letter to her mother, telling her everything that had happened in the past few weeks, and about the date to go shopping on Saturday. After reading it over twice to check for errors or omissions, she signed it with love and walked to the owlery and used one of the school owls to send the note to her mother.

After the letter was sent, she headed back inside quickly, realized that she'd taken her entire free period and lunch time speaking with Molly and writing her mum.

She stepped into her classroom just as the last students were ducking in, right before the bell sounded. She wrote the instructions to today's potion on the board and got her students started before writing a quick note to Sirius and Remus, telling them about Molly and her shopping trip. She called to Dobby and asked him to deliver both notes.

The little elf popped out of the room as quickly as he had popped in, and Hermione went to work watching her students to make sure that none of them stirred too quickly, dropped in the wrong ingredients or anything else that might cause a cauldron to melt or explode. She did so with a smile on her face, her thoughts constantly wondering to her upcoming wedding.


	18. Chapter 18

_//AN// I may be projecting my dream wedding over the next few chapters, so just bare (bear?) with me please. Enjoy the wedding plans :) ////_

Saturday rolled around quicker than any of them could have imagined and Hermione was off to the Burrow bright and early.

Molly insisted on feeding her breakfast before they apparated to her mother's house. Once Hermione was stuffed full of sausages, eggs, toast and pumpkin juice, the two woman apparated to The Grange to pick up Hermione's mum for a bit of wedding shopping.

They started out in a muggle wedding dress shop. Hermione tried on what seemed to be hundreds of beautiful dresses, for hours, before she found the perfect one. It was a pure white strapless dress with a flowing skirt and long train that made her look like a princess. There was fine bead work along the bodice that made it sparkle in the light, and would look magnificent in the sunshine.

Since the wedding was going to be outdoors in the snow, she would need something to keep her warm as well. They chose a beautiful pure white fur cape and white fur lined boots that lace up, instead of a pair of strappy heels.

Once they finished with wedding dresses, they went to a tiny little café and had lunch while they discussed cakes. Hermione and the boys had decided the night before that they would prefer Molly's peanut butter cheesecake, iced like a wedding cake, instead of actual cake. Molly was absolutely delighted to make her cheesecake for them, and came close to tears yet again.

Since they didn't have to shop for cake, they went on to a magical florist, who would charm the flowers and ribbons to do anything, or be any color that they wanted. Hermione chose simple, deep red roses for both the decorations and her bouquet and white baby roses and baby's breath for accents. Red roses were chosen for the men as well.

The school would take care of tables, chairs, tents and linens, as well as charming it all to match to Hermione's satisfaction, so the only thing they had left to take care of were the invitations.

They went to Diagon Alley to a stationary shop to buy the invitations. With the help of her mum, Hermione choose white invitations with a print of two wizards and a witch sketched in black on the front with a beautiful little black bow on them. The inside read

_The Journey To Find True Love_

_Ends  
Our Journey To Cherish True Love_

_Begins_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Remus John Lupin_

_And_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_invite you to share the  
beginning of our new life  
together when we exchange  
marriage and bonding vows_

_Friday, the Twenty-Sixth of December_

_Two Thousand and Eight_

_at Two in the Afternoon_

_Hogwarts School _

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Now that everything was ordered, Hermione had to head back to the school to do some planning over dinner with the boys. She thanked Molly for all of her help and hugged her before taking her mother's arm and apparating them back to The Grange.

After a few tears, lots of hugs and a bit of advice, Hermione left her parents home and apparated to the gates of the school. She hurried inside and first to Remus' room, but no one was there, so she headed to Sirius' room. After speaking the password to the painting, she stepped inside to see Sirius and Remus so deep into a snogging session that they didn't even notice her come in.

"Ahem," Hermione said, "Am I invited to your little party boys?"

The Marauders both blushed. "Always love," Sirius said, scooting over to make room for her.

She slipped between her men, forgetting wedding plans for a little while as they kissed and teased each other.

After a while they simply curled up, holding one another tightly, as if they loosened their grip, one of them would float away.

"Have either of you thought of your witness for the bonding ceremony?" Hermione asked.

"I figured I'd ask Harry," Sirius said.

"I planned to ask Arthur," Remus told her.

"Lovely, I think I'm going to ask Ginny, that is if she doesn't hate me for leaving her brother," Hermione said with a sigh. "If she does hate me, I don't know who I'll ask."

"Oh love, I'm sure it will all be fine. Her prat of a brother is the one who cheated on you, not the other way around. Look how well Molly reacted." Sirius said, rubbing his cheek against her's.

"Since I decided on a muggle wedding dress, I think I want to have a few more muggle traditions at the wedding, what do you boys think?" she asked them.

"I think it's a lovely idea Hermione, whatever you want to do is fine with us. Right Sirius?" Remus said

"Oh of course love, anything at all that you want, it's yours."

"I was thinking of asking Bill and Fleur if Victorie could be a flower girl, and Percy and Penny if Artie could be the little ring bearer. We can get little dress robes for Artie and a cute little dress to match Ginny's for Victorie. Oh it'll be so lovely!" Hermione said with a happy sigh.

Remus and Sirius looked over her, at each other and grinned. They both knew without a doubt that Sirius had made the right move in proposing to them when he did. They didn't think that their little witch could get any happier.

Eventually they uncurled from their spot on the bean bag and went to Sirius' little kitchen and called a house elf to bring them a tray of food.

Once it arrived, they sat around the little table discussing what Hermione had done that day. She refused to tell them even one tiny little thing about her dress, or anything to do with her dress. "Bad luck," she told them. They were both happy to hear that Molly's cheesecake would be on the menu for desert.

Hermione got up, went to her bag and pulled out a sample invitation to show the boys.

"You did great love!" Sirius exclaimed. "Everything's going to be lovely."

"Very nice, Hermione," Remus said with a smile.

Not long after dinner, Hermione and Remus headed back to their rooms to get ready for bed. It seemed like Christmas would never get here, and they would be doomed to spend eternity in their separate, cold beds all alone.


	19. Chapter 19

_//AN// My next update may take a little while. My mom is in the hospital, so I'm "babysitting" my teenage sister until she gets out, and I don't know how much computer time that I'll have while I'm here. I promise that I'm not abandoning this story, and I'll update as often as possible, as I'm having quite a bit of fun writing this story. There aren't many chapters left. Probably 3 or 4 at most. ////_

The next few weeks seemed to go by like a blur for the trio. They spent all of their free time together as usual, but they seemed to have less of it lately. Hermione was constantly flooing in and out, talking wedding plans with her mum and Molly. The boys found themselves alone quite a bit these days, and it felt very strange not to have their Hermione with them.

Finally a couple of weeks after Halloween, they caught Hermione before she could floo off to do more planning for the wedding, and snatched her away for a night out.

They took her out for a candle lit lobster dinner and then went dancing at a new wizarding dance club, before stopping for ice cream, sometime around midnight, on their way back to the castle.

They made it as far as Remus' room before they couldn't keep their hands off of each other anymore. By the time they had stumbled into Remus' bedroom, the boys had lost their clothes down to their boxers, and Hermione was left in nothing but her bra and knickers.

They fell back on the bed together and Remus quickly pulled off her knickers and rid himself of his boxers as well. He swiftly slid into her wet heat, and it only took a few strokes before she was crying out with release.

Remus lifted her up so that she was sitting in his lap, and gripped her hips, guiding her up and down on him. Sirius slipped behind her, kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobes. Her head fell back on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her, playing with her nipples as he continued to nibble her neck and shoulder.

Sirius' hands slid down her body until they came to her engorged bud and he used his index finger to draw soft circles around it until she was thrown over the edge, screaming in release once again.

Sirius cast a lubrication charm on both of them, and slid into her tight entrance and slowly worked up to a rhythm that matched Remus'. He reached across Hermione's shoulder and pulled Remus in close to his face and kissed him deeply.

The sight of her two beautiful lovers kissing while they were both inside her was too much for Hermione. Her body exploded with such release that it left her head spinning.

Her final orgasm tightening around him was too much for Remus and he lost himself, spilling inside her. The sight and sounds of his two lovers coming together was enough to make Sirius lose himself as well.

The three fell to the bed together, and Sirius managed to cast a cleansing charm over them before they fell asleep together.

Fortunately for them, an owl pecking at the window woke them up about an hour later.

Remus went to the window and let the owl in, taking the note from it's leg and giving it a treat and some water before it took off out the window again.

"It's for you, Hermione." Remus said, handing her the note.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "It's from Ginny!" She scanned the note. "She's agreed to be my witness and says that Fleur and Penny send their love, and of course Victorie and Artie can be in our wedding!"

Hermione threw herself at Remus and kissed him all over his face, before turning and doing the same to Sirius. "I just knew that they'd all say no and I'd have no one to stand witness for me, and no flower girl or ring bearers," she said tearfully.

"Love, I'm so happy that they all came through for you," Sirius said, pulling her close and kissing her forehead, "But you and I have to get dressed and go back to our quarters, or we're all three going to be jobless and heading back to Grimmauld Place tomorrow morning."

Realizing what time it was, Hermione quickly gathered her clothing from around Remus' rooms and dressed. After dressing himself, Sirius escorted her back to her rooms and left her with a kiss, heading back to his own quarters.


	20. Chapter 20

The weeks leading up to Christmas flew by at Hogwarts. Over a hundred students signed up to stay over the holidays and at least a hundred more got special permission to come back to school Christmas night so that they could be at the wedding on Boxing Day.

In between teaching classes and spending time with her sweeties, Hermione had a final dress fitting, and also had to take Victorie, Artie and Ginny to be fitted for their wedding attire.

They chose a beautiful blood red spaghetti strapped dress for Ginny that had matching beadwork around the bust and a straight skirt that dropped to the floor. Victorie wore a tiny red dress with beadwork that matched Ginny's dress and Artie was outfitted in little black dress robes that would match Sirius, Remus, Harry and Arthur. They also decided on a white fur cape for Victorie and Ginny, so that no one would get sick. There would be a warming spell placed on the grounds, but Hermione didn't see the need in taking any chances.

On Christmas Eve Hermione, Remus and Sirius were all taken away separately, to their bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Ginny, Fleur, Penny, Luna and Charlie's wife Catherine took Hermione to a hotel where they had rented a room and had it stocked with many bottles of wine, and fancy chocolates, and presented her with tons of gifts. She received lingerie in every color, flavored body paint and several other interesting toys. After several bottles of wine, the more gifts Hermione opened, the louder the laughter in the room got.

Harry, Draco, Bill, Charlie and the twins took Sirius to a bar, where they all proceeded to get drunk, except Fred and George of course, who enjoyed playing pranks on the drunks and watching them try to figure out what was happening to them. People continued to buy Sirius drinks until he couldn't take anymore and passed out. Since Fred and George were the only ones sober enough to apparate, it was decided that they too would be getting a hotel room near the bar, to keep from having to pick up splinched pieces of the groom from all over the street.

Lucius, Severus, Filius and Arthur took Remus to a much nicer, more gentlemanly place for a few drinks, and conversation. Remus had no desire to pass out drunk two nights before his wedding, and he was sure Sirius was well on his way to doing. He wanted to savor every minute of what was to come. The five men spent the evening playing cards, smoking cigars and savoring some quite expensive fire whiskey. Remus was the only one who made it back to his quarters at Hogwarts that night, but he wasn't in the least bit surprised.

The next morning after almost a dozen hangover potions were passed out in two hotel rooms in London, the party goers from the night before were starting to stir.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Catherine, Penny, Harry, and Ginny all headed straight to the Burrow for breakfast with the rest of the Weasley clan. Luna apparated back to her father's home, just down the road from the Burrow, to spend Christmas with him. Draco headed to Spinners End where his father and Severus were awaiting him, for Christmas breakfast.

Sirius and Hermione landed at the Hogwarts gates at almost the same time, and made their way back up to the castle together, very anxious to see Remus. They had both missed him, and each, other terribly the night before.

Remus was still sleeping when Hermione and Sirius hurried through his painting. When they noticed, they slipped into bed around him and curled up to his warm body. He instinctively threw an arm across Hermione when she scooted in front of him, and at the same time, melted into Sirius, who had taken place behind him.

After Sirius tossed his arm across both of his loves, he and Hermione both drifted back to sleep, content just to be together in bed, to sleep, for the first time since their trip when Sirius proposed.

Several hours later they were woken up by a loud crack.

"Headmistress sends Dobby to wake Professors. Headmistress wants Professors to be on time for the Christmas lunch feast. Headmistress suggests a pepper up potion for the Professors as she knows they had a long night," Dobby told them.

"Thank you Dobby," Hermione said groggily. "Please tell the Headmistress that we promise that we'll be on time for the feast."

With another loud crack Dobby left them alone again. Sirius fell back on the bed and groaned. "That woman. It's at least another hour before the feast, couldn't she have left us a bit longer?"

"Sirius, you smell horrid, and I don't smell much better. We need to get back to our rooms and get cleaned up before the feast, or it'll be quite obvious to anyone within a 3 block radius, what we were out doing last night. We smell like hobos for goodness sakes!" Hermione scolded him.

Sirius laughed at the way she compared them to hobos, but got up and followed her out of Remus' rooms, leaving Remus to go back to sleep for a while longer, because he didn't smell bad at all.

Hermione and Sirius parted at her door, though she refused to kiss him, as he hadn't brushed his teeth yet that day.

Sirius grinned and just before walking off, he grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a deep kiss before breaking away and heading to his rooms with a satisfied grin on his face and she sputtered and frowned at his back as he walked away.

After their showers they went back to Remus' room to wake him up, so that they could go to the feast together.

When they took their seats at the head table, most of the eyes in the room were on them. The only students there were students who had stayed for the wedding, and many more would be arriving that night.

Just as the tables filled with turkeys, and all the trimmings, Hermione leaned into Sirius and whispered "I think we were insane, inviting all these kids to the wedding. I might just faint before I make it down the aisle."

Sirius kissed her on the cheek and said "No love, you won't faint. You'll be beautiful and perfect, just like you always are."

Hermione smiled and blushed. "I'm just so nervous," she said.

"I know love, but it'll all be fine, I promise." He told her.

After the feast was finished, Hermione met Molly, Ginny and Fleur, who had brought Victorie, in her quarters to double check the fit of the dresses before the big day. Seeing Hermione, Ginny and Victorie all dressed for the wedding, Molly burst into tears and pulled them all into a huge hug. "Thank you so much for letting me be a part of this," she told Hermione. Hermione started to cry as well. "I love you so much Molly, and I was deathly afraid that you'd all hate me after what happened."

Ginny and Fleur both started to cry as well. "I thought you'd hate US, after the way Ron treated you!" Ginny sobbed. "Oh Hermione, you are going to be so beautiful!" Fleur said, dabbing at her eyes.

The four women cried together for a while longer before Molly had to go to finish the cake, Fleur had to put Victorie down for a nap, and Hermione had to check with the house elves to make sure that everything was completely clear to them about how things were to be set up the next day.

_//AN// Wedding tomorrow! Yay! ////_


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione woke up the next morning around eight and promptly ran to the bathroom and threw up. After retching until there was nothing left in her stomach, and dry heaving a few times, she shakily stood and went to the shower and turned it on hot. After clearing her head, and giving her stomach time to calm, she carefully scrubbed every inch of her body. She stepped out of the shower and cast and drying spell from her neck down and wrapped her hair in a towel before slathering her skin with her favorite vanilla scented lotion and putting on her bathrobe.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she was surprised to see a gift sitting on the bed, and her wedding dress and veil spread out on the bed.

She picked up the box and read the card.

_Something old,_

_Something new,_

_Something borrowed_

_Something blue_

_I love you my sweet daughter, and hope that you and your boys have the happiest life imaginable. I've enclosed a few more of our traditions. _

_Always,_

_Mum_

She sat down on the bed with tears streaming down her face and untied the bow that held the package closed. Inside were the gloves that her mother wore when she married her father (something old), a beautiful ivory pin to hold her veil in place (something new), grandmother's diamond pendant (something borrowed), and a pale blue lace garter (something blue).

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and Hermione stood up, tightening the sash on her bathrobe and walking to the door.

When she opened the door she was almost attacked by Ginny, who grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. As Hermione and Ginny moved back into the room a bit, Molly hurried in followed by a witch Hermione didn't recognize, Fleur and Victorie.

"The boys are with Sirius and Remus," Molly told her. "We're here to get you ready for your big day. Have you eaten anything yet dear?"

"No, I just got out of the shower, and before that I was throwing up." Hermione answered.

Molly ushered her to the small table in her kitchen and summoned some fresh fruit and herbal tea. "It'll settle your stomach and hopefully a bit of your nerves. Though from what I've heard out of the men, one of your boys isn't much better off than you are this morning."

Victorie and Fleur sat down on the couch and watched the other witch, that Hermione didn't know, start to do Ginny's nails. Hermione looked at Molly questioningly.

"Makeup witch," Molly said. "I've got to go for a bit dear, but I should be back within an hour.

"Where are you going," Hermione asked.

"Oh no where special dear, don't you worry." Molly answered.

The older witch hurried out the door, shutting it behind her. Hermione was puzzled, but said nothing, eating her fruit and drinking her tea slowly, hoping to prevent a reoccurrence of the earlier morning.

The makeup witch finished Ginny's nails about the same time that Hermione finished her breakfast, so she came directly over and started to work on Hermione's hair.

The witch spent forty-five minutes spelling Hermione's unruly hair into a beautiful up-do with a few strands curling down to frame her face. Next came her nails which were buffed until they shined and then coated with a clear polish. Finally the witch applied her makeup, and charmed it to not run or smudge, so that when she cried later, she would still look fabulous.

When all was said and done, it was almost noon. Only two hours left until the wedding, and Molly had been gone for close to an hour now. Hermione began to pace around the room, worrying. "What if I trip and fall on my face? What if it starts to rain? What if Remus or Sirius decides that they don't want to marry me after all?" Hermione began to sob.

Unnoticed by Hermione, while she was pacing and ranting, the door had opened and two witches came in.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and as she was turned around, she realized that she was looking into the eyes of her mother and burst into tears.

"Hermione dear, listen to me. You're not going to fall. You're going to walk gracefully on your father's arm down that aisle to your husbands. It's not going to rain. I've just been outside myself and the sky is the most beautiful blue that I've ever seen in my life. And you and everyone in this room know that Remus and Sirius are crazy about you. They both love you more than life itself and would never, EVER back out on you." Jane Granger said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

Molly stood back with Ginny and Fleur, watching the mother comfort her daughter. Molly began to tear up. "Someday that will be us, Ginny," she sobbed into her handkerchief.

"Yeah mum, but I don't think I'll be that irrational. Do you?" Ginny said, causing Molly to laugh.

"Most women are dear, even the most level headed ones."

The makeup witch did Ginny's makeup, charming it just as she had Hermione's before moving on to Molly and then Fleur. Once all of the witches makeup, hair and nails were done, the witch started on Victorie. She added a couple of extra charms to make sure that the little girl couldn't pull her hair down, or otherwise mess it up.

The makeup witch started to leave, but Hermione called her back and asked her to do her mother as well. At first her mother refused, but after a bit of begging from Hermione, she finally agreed, and sat down to let the witch do her work.

After everyone was satisfied with their hair and makeup, the makeup witch left and Hermione went to the bathroom to put on her stockings, along with the blue garter, and panties, and the special bra that went with her dress.

While she did that, Ginny, Fleur, Molly and Jane all changed into their dresses. Victorie would be dressed last to prevent her getting the dress dirty. Hermione came out of the bathroom and everyone smiled when they saw her. The Hermione that they knew was back. When she walked into the sitting room, even in her under clothes, she looked like a confident woman, not the scared young girl that she had been when she walked into the bathroom.

"I can't believe this is really happening," she told them. "I'm really getting married, in front of about 300 people, to the two most amazing men in the world, with all of my favorite muggle traditions included in my wizarding wedding."

Molly and Jan both hugged Hermione and after noting the time, they began to help her into her wedding dress while Fleur got Victorie into her gown.

Jane held the front of Hermione's gown in place while Molly started buttoning the hundred or so buttons that went up the back. After about fifteen minutes all the buttons were done up, as was the ribbon on the back of the dress.

Hermione sat down carefully so that her mother could fasten the diamond pendant around her neck, and pin her veil to her hair.

"Less than a half an hour until your father will be walking you down the aisle angel." Her mother told her.


	22. Chapter 22

_//AN// This is just a short chapter to show what Remus and Sirius were doing while Hermione was with the girls. ////_

Remus woke up mid morning, smiling, and stretched. Later that afternoon he'd be married to the most beautiful witch and the most handsome wizard that he'd ever laid eyes on.

He crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, relieving himself before jumping into the shower and scrubbing himself. He stopped at the mirror and directed his charmed razor to shave his face, and only his face.

Once he was finished, he pulled on his underwear and headed into the bedroom. After pulling on a pair of sweatpants, he went to the kitchen to fix himself so breakfast, only to be surprised by Arthur, Bill and Percy.

"Good morning gentlemen," he said, continuing on his way to the little kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?" He asked them.

"No thanks Remus," Arthur answered for all three of them.

Remus shrugged and entered the kitchen. He made himself a pot of coffee and grabbed a couple of biscuits from the cabinet before headed back to the living room.

"Molly came by a moment ago to tell me she's going to get Hermione's mother, and from what I've heard, you're the only one who hasn't throw up a dozen times this morning from nerves. In fact, I think you're the calmest groom that I've ever seen." Arthur told him.

Remus shrugged again. "I don't have anything to be nervous about. Hermione is the one that has to fool with the dress and the makeup and not tripping coming down the aisle in what I'm sure are some absurdly high heels. And Sirius is nervous because he's Sirius Black, ladies man. Except after 2pm, he'll be Sirius Black, husband, and that freaks him out. I've waited for this moment for almost eleven years, I'm ready. No nerves here."

Arthur presented Remus with a new pair of cufflinks for his robes. Each one had two lions curled around a lioness.

"They're beautiful Arthur. Thank You." He said.

The wizard clapped him on the back. "It's traditional for the witness to get the groom a present for the wedding. I thought these fit your new family quite well."

Percy was already impeccably dressed, hair combed and shoes shined, so he sat on the couch while his father, brother and Remus spelled their hair to stay put, and got into their dress robes. Once dressed, Arthur said "Only an hour left before the wedding old friend."

The three toasted with a glass of fire whiskey and sat around the living room waiting for time for Remus to meet his bride and groom at the altar.

Sirius woke up at the crack of dawn and like Hermione, ran for the bathroom and threw up until he couldn't throw up anymore. He leaned back against the wall next to the toilet with his eyes closed until he could calmly breathe again, and then got up and went to the shower and soaked in the hot water for what seemed like hours.

When he got out of the shower and toweled off, the sun was well on its way up in the sky. He slipped on his underwear and went and laid down on his bed again, staring at the ceiling for more than two hours before he heard a knock at his door, and got up to go and answer it.

Harry, Charlie, Fred and George were standing at his door, grinning.

"Morning mate," Fred and George said as they walked past Sirius and sat down on the couch. Charlie followed them and sat in an armchair in front of the fireplace.

Harry hugged Sirius and asked "Ready for this?"

Sirius nodded.

"You'd better be. I'm not sure what I'd do if my godfather left my best friend at the altar." Harry said with a laugh.

Sirius frowned at him and went back into his bedroom.

Harry followed him, and closed the bedroom door behind him. "What's wrong Sirius?"

"She's insane! Marrying two old men! Especially me. At least Moony's smart like she is. The only thing I'm good at is pranking people. Well, I'm pretty good in the sack too, but that can't last forever! She's too young. She should be marrying someone like you."

Harry grabbed his godfather by the shoulders and told him, "Hermione loves you. You're a great guy, and she couldn't be happier with you two. Obviously you have something in common with her, or you two wouldn't get along so fabulously. And please don't mention your sex life with my best friend, please."

Sirius laughed. "I guess you're right. And I'll try to keep those comments to myself from now on."

Harry looked at his watch. "It's one o'clock Sirius, I think you need to get ready, or you're going to miss your own wedding."

Harry helped Sirius into his dress robes, and then presented him with cufflinks that matched the ones that Arthur was giving to Remus.

Harry and the Weasley boys changed into their dress robes quickly, and sat around the fire, waiting for the moment when he would meet Remus at the altar to receive their beautiful bride.


	23. Chapter 23

_//AN// Huge apologies for the big delay in getting this chapter out. I'm going through quite a change in my life right now, and in the process, my flash drive, which is where my story is saved, got lost. It reappeared this morning, and here we are. I love you all. ////_

Hermione peeked outside the doors of the main entrance hall at Hogwarts. There were beautiful arrangements of red and white roses floating everywhere. The arch that they would stand under was covered in white roses with a few red ones mixed it to draw your attention. Her eyes drifted toward the crowd and she gasped.

"There are hundreds of people out there!" She hissed at Ginny. "I can't walk down that enormous aisle in front of all those people!"

"Yes you can." Ginny said soothingly. "You're going to walk down that aisle on the arm of your father, with me right behind you, and you're going to take the hands of the men that you love, and you're going to get married, and then you're all going to be whisked off on an amazing honeymoon.

They both peeked out the doors as the music started and Victorie and Artie started down the aisle, Victorie dropping red and white rose petals every few inches. When they reached the altar, Artie moved to stand next to Arthur and Victorie stood where Ginny would stand.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Hermione's father asked, coming up beside her, so that she could take his arm.

Hermione nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

Ginny sniffed and took her place behind them.

The great doors opened and everyone turned in their seats. Hermione and her father started down the aisle with all eyes on them. She could see all of her friends, the Weasleys, her mother, and all the teachers from the school in the front rows, along with at least 250 students from the school behind them.

When they reached the altar, her father gave her hands to Remus and Sirius and said "Take care of my baby," before taking his seat. Ginny stepped up beside Victorie and took Hermione's bouquet.

The ministry official started. "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage and bonding of these three individuals. Hermione, Remus and Sirius have chosen to write their own vows. Hermione?"

She turned slightly to look at Remus, "I fell in love with you years ago, years before it was appropriate. You're smart, you're handsome and you're funny. All these years we loved each other in secret, both silently unhappy with our lives, afraid to let the other know how we felt. You're a part of my soul Remus, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She then turned to look at Sirius. "Falling in love with you was like a roller coaster. I never realized how intense it was going to be until just a moment before I fell. It's been an amazing time with you, Sirius Black, and you too are a part of my soul. I love you both with everything that I have."

"Remus?" The official asked.

Remus looked at both of them and began to speak. "Sirius, I've been in love with you since we were teenagers. Hermione, I too have been in love with you since long before it was appropriate. You two complete me. Without you, I'd be nothing, no one. I never want to spend a moment without either one of you. I love you both."

"Sirius?"

"Merlin knows that I've never been the type to settle down, but you two changed all that. I'd give up heaven and earth just for one moment with the two of you. You've made me feel like I'm worth loving. I'm a changed man because of the two of you, and I wouldn't go back for anything in this world. Hermione, Remus, I love you." Sirius said, his eyes glistening.

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger take these men, Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husbands?

"I do."

"Do you, Remus John Lupin take this man, Sirius Orion Black, and this woman, Hermione Jane Granger, to be your lawfully wedded husband and wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Sirius Orion Black take this man Remus John Lupin, and this woman, Hermione Jane Granger, to be your lawfully wedding husband and wife?"

"I do."

"Who stands champion for these bonds?" The official asked.

"We do," Ginny, Harry and Arthur said together.

Ginny handed Remus and Sirius a ring. "Take this ring and claim my best friend Hermione as your wife and bond."

They slid the ring onto Hermione's finger together and said "We claim you, Hermione, as our bond in heart, soul and magic."

Harry handed Remus and Hermione a ring. "Take this ring and claim my godfather as your husband and bond."

Remus and Hermione slid the ring onto Sirius's finger together and said "We claim you, Sirius, as our bond in heart, soul and magic."

Sirius and Hermione took Remus' ring from Arthur and slid it onto his finger. "We claim you, Remus, as our bond in heart, soul and magic."

Their rings tingled and the ministry official said "I now pronounce you husbands and wife. Sirius, kiss your husband and wife."

Sirius pulled Remus into a deep kiss before breaking away and doing the same to Hermione. When he let go of her, Remus pulled her into a kiss as well.

"May I now present to you Misters and Missus Sirius, Remus and Hermione Lupin-Black." The official said happily. He clapped his hands and hundreds of white doves appeared and flew away.

Hermione, Sirius and Remus walked back down the aisle, hand in hand and entered the entrance hall before heading off to the left to a room that had been prepared for them to change in after the ceremony.

Sirius and Remus removed their robes and ties, but stayed in their button down white shirts and black dress pants. Hermione magically removed the train from her dress and took off her veil and gloves.

They sat down on the couch together to relax for a bit before heading into the great hall for the reception.

Eventually Ginny stuck her head in the door and said "Come on you three. Everyone is getting impatient. Everyone wants to see the bride and groom, and get an eye full of these new muggle traditions that you're all about."

Hermione grinned. "We'll be right there." After Ginny went back into the Hall, she told them, "That means that you two get to stick your hands up my skirt in front of everyone."

Remus and Sirius both got up grinning. They pulled Hermione to her feet and the three of them entered the Great Hall holding hands, with the boys on either side of Hermione.


	24. Chapter 24

The room erupted in thunderous applause when they walked in. Remus and Sirius leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheeks and the clapping only became louder.

The three of them took their seats at the head table with their witnesses to the sides of them.

A beautiful meal of filet mignon, roasted potatoes and grilled asparagus. Once everyone had finished their meal, the students were sent back to their dormitories and the tables shrunk to better accommodate an intimate reception. A large space had been cleared in the middle of the room to serve as a dance floor as well.

The house elves floated the giant wedding cheesecake out onto the head table and gave a serving knife to the trio. Together they cut a slice and fed small pieces to each other before the elves came back and began to slice up the cheesecake and serve pieces to all the guests that remained in the Great Hall.

Everyone dived in and murmurs about how good the cheesecake was, and what a different idea it was.

As people were just beginning to finish their cheesecake, Harry stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to make a toast to my best friend, my godfather, and my honorary godfather. They might just be the weirdest trio ever, but I love each one of them and wish them only the best for the rest of their lives."

Everyone sipped their champagne and cheered at the end of Harry's toast.

Arthur stood next and raised his glass. "To the most interesting couple we've ever met. Hermione, we love you like you were our own daughter and wish you nothing but pure happiness for the rest of your life. You'll always be a member of our family, and you and your husbands are welcome at the Burrow anytime you'd like to visit."

Molly stood, tears glistening in her eyes. "We love you dear."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank to that.

Fred and George stood up and looked at each other before raising their glasses and beginning to speak. "Those two blokes up there are quite possibly the luckiest ones we've ever met. That is one gorgeous bird sitting up there between them, and we'd only be happier for her if she'd chosen us instead."

Molly and Arthur reached up and yanked Fred and George back into their seats before they could say anymore and everyone in the Great Hall burst out laughing. Hermione turned twelve shades of red and hid her face against Remus.

After the toasts and the cheesecakes were finished everyone called for the trio to have their first dance as a married trio.

Remus and Sirius stood and together helped Hermione out of her chair, and they walked onto the dance floor.

"I've never danced with two wizards at once," Hermione whispered.

"I've never danced with two people at once either," Remus told her.

"Me either," Sirius said.

Slow music began to play and Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione from the front and Remus did the same from the back, and the three of them swayed with the music. Hermione rested her head on Sirius' chest and the two wizards held her tightly.

After the first song was over, more couples came onto the floor, including Ginny and Harry, Molly and Arthur, Fleur and Bill, and even Fred and George. The twins danced around the room, surprising everyone with their waltzing skills.

Hermione's father came up to the trio and tapped both men on the shoulder. "I'd like a dance with my daughter, gentlemen, if you don't mind." Sirius and Remus stepped away from Hermione and closer to each other, and continued to dance, watching their beautiful bride dancing with her father.

After a few more dances a chair was brought to the middle of the dance floor and the boys led Hermione to it and she sat down.

"Excuse me everyone," she said loudly. "This is another muggle tradition that we decided to include in our wedding. Remus and Sirius reach under my dress and remove my garter. All the unmarried guys line up behind me, and after the garter is removed the boys will shoot it into the crowd of guys behind me, and tradition says that the person who catches it will be the next person who gets married."

Sirius and Remus knelt in front of Hermione and carefully lifted her dress and stuck both of their heads underneath. Some of the crowd gasped and others burst out laughing when Hermione's face turned cherry red.

They emerged with the pale blue garter in their hands, and Sirius held it while Remus pulled it back, aiming for the group of guys behind Hermione. When they let go it shot toward the crowd, some of the guys reaching for it, and others ducking out of the way.

The garter headed straight for Harry and before he could duck out of the way, it landed on his hand.

Everyone laughed at the shocked look on Harry's face. "Um. Ok." Harry said, blushing.

"We have one more thing to do, that goes along with the garter," Hermione said, walking over and picking up her bouquet off of the table. "All unmarried ladies come stand over here," she said, pointing to the center of the room. "This is pretty much the same as the garter tradition. I toss my bouquet behind me, and one of you catches it, and you'll be the next married."

Hermione turned her back to the gathered crowd of women and paused for a moment before tossing the flowers behind her. There was a clambering of women all fighting over the bouquet and when it was all settled, Ginny was standing over all the other women, her hair a mess, with Hermione's bouquet of roses in her hand.

There were several ooo's and ahhh's all over the room as everyone watched the looks that were exchanged between Harry and Ginny.

Remus, Sirius and Hermione looked knowingly at each other. They knew that Harry and Ginny both had crushes on each other, but were both afraid to act on them, and they hoped that this would be the push that they both needed to take the next step and actually go out on a date.

The DJ started another song, and a few couples began to dance again, and others were milling around chatting.

Hermione danced with her new husbands several more times, in between dancing with her father, Arthur, Harry and several of the other Hogwart's professors.

As the evening was winding down and some of the guests were beginning to say their goodbyes to the trio, Hermione noticed something that she pointed out to her husbands.

"Look over there," she said, pointing to the other side of the hall.

Sirius and Remus smiled. Oblivious to the rest of the room Ginny and Harry were dancing together, Ginny's head on Harry's chest and her eyes closed.

"I think it's time for us to make our exit my loves," Sirius said.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you'll see." He answered.

"Ladies and gentleman, we're about to take our leave. We will see you again when the spring term starts." Sirius said, pulling Hermione and Remus close to him.

With a loud crack, the three disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

"Did you just disapparate us out of Hogwarts?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts it says so in…" Hermione started.

" 'Term starts' was a key for the wards around the school to drop long enough for me to apparate with the two of you." Sirius explained. "I thought it would be an interesting way to surprise the two of you, and it worked. You haven't even noticed where we are."

Hermione and Remus looked around, and were amazed. They were at the top of a mountain range and the only thing in sight was a beautiful wizarding resort that looked like it was made up of hundreds of private cabanas.

"Are we in Africa?" Hermione asked.

"Kenya to be exact," Sirius answered. "I thought all the wild animals around here might give us a little inspiration.

Remus grinned wolfishly and swiftly picked Hermione up.

"Shall we go?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

The trio walked up to the resort and Sirius held the door open for Remus who carried Hermione into one of the little cabanas.

"Put me down!" she commanded. "I can walk!"

"Let Remus carry you love, you're going to need all that energy before the night is over," Sirius said, grinning when Hermione turned red.

She reached out and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to her. "We'll see who needs the extra energy later, won't we?" She whispered in his ear, causing his grin to broaden.

By the end of the night all three were equally exhausted and fell asleep tangled together on the orgy sized bed.

They made excellent use of the secluded resort over the next two weeks. They even managed to come out of their cabana a couple of times to check out the sights around them. They saw many wild animals and Hermione took hundreds and hundreds of photographs of everything that she saw.

With the help of a few skillfully placed charms by Sirius, they even managed to make love in a beautiful field on a high mountain peak without been seen or heard.

None of them were ready to go when their two weeks were over, but they wrapped their arms around each other and apparated to the gates of the school to begin their married lives together.

_//AN// I'm afraid this is where this story ends. I was going to write a much longer ending but with my personal problems coming to a head, I really don't see myself having much time to devote to this story anymore. I hope to write a sequal of sorts one day. I'll post an update here when I start it. ////_


	26. New Story update

Hello to all my readers and to those who have this story on alert,

I'm in the process of writing a new fic, it's called The Reinvention of Hermione. It's a Hermione/Sirius fic, and I hope you all enjoy it!

~Zavalan


	27. Sequel

Just letting everyone know that a pregnancy sequel has been posted.


End file.
